El último verano
by Hestiaa
Summary: Serie de Oneshoots/Drabbles situados en el último verano en Lima de Finn y Rachel,post "New York". La mejor lectura para este largo Hiatus. Algo Hummelberry friendship, algo de Klaine, algo de Samcedes... algo para todos.
1. Palabras, palabras, palabras

I

Palabras, palabras, palabras.

Ha estado escapándose de su madre desde que él y Kurt volvieron de Nueva York. No puede mirarla a los ojos. No puede decirle que perdieron por su culpa. Él sabe que ella no espera mucho de él, que siempre va a estar orgullosa, pero esto es demasiado. Esa tarde, sin embargo, no puede evitar besarla en la mejilla en cuanto la encuentra doblando la ropa en la cocina. Ahora si puede mirarla a los ojos. Ahora quiere decirle (con el pecho inflado de orgullo) que ha logrado ganarse a Rachel de vuelta.

- ¿No vas a contarme cómo te fue en Nueva York? No te escuchado hablar ni una sola palabra desde que volvieron.- inquiere ella, mientras él toma una de las manzanas de la cesta y la de da un mordiscón.

- Estuvo… soberbio. Increíble. Asombroso. Prodigioso.- responde Finn, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su madre y dándole un apretón.

- Me alegro de que así haya sido.- dice ella, juntando las cosas.- ¿Finn?- murmura, para llamarle la atención, antes de salir de la habitación.- Invita a Rachel a cenar el viernes, ¿quieres? Puedo prepara la lasaña que le gusta.- le pide, con una sonrisa. Finn también sonríe.


	2. St Goodbye

II

St. Goodbye

El timbre de la puerta suena y Rachel reconoce la sensación de inmediato: el salto de su estómago, la piel de gallina, la respiración agitada. Se acomoda la pollera con sus manos y se mira una vez en el pequeño espejo que hay sobre la chimenea (ha bajado las escaleras tan a prisa que su peinado está prácticamente desecho). Su corazón se desinfla en cuánto descubre que no es él quien está al otro lado de la puerta.

- Jesse.- lo saluda, de forma seca.

- ¿Me estabas esperando?- inquiere él, al ver el pequeño vestido amarillo que Rachel lleva puesto.

- No yo… no, no estaba esperándote.- responde, con sinceridad.- Debemos hablar Jesse. ¿Puedes… puedes venir mañana?- pregunta Rachel, sosteniendo la puerta y sonriendo de forma incómoda. Jesse suelta un quejido molesto.

- ¿Es por él? ¿Me dejas por él?- dice, casi en tono de broma. Rachel trata con todas sus fuerzas de no pegarle en la cara.

- Para empezar, nunca estuvimos juntos, Jesse. Tu y yo… no funcionaríamos.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- Porque nunca voy a amarte tanto como lo amo a él.- responde, más para si misma que para el visitante. Jesse se gira sobre sus talones, regresando a su lujoso auto. Se voltea antes de entrar para hablar por última vez.

- Él no es más que un perdedor. Un niño de pueblo chico que no sabe lo que quiere.- dice, como último recurso, mirándola a través de sus anteojos negros.

- Ambos lo somos. Pero estamos trabajando en eso.- le responde ella, cerrándole la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, no sabrá de Jesse St James por un buen tiempo.


	3. Crazy Cat's Calendar

III

Crazy Cat's Calendar

- ¿Te gustó la comida?- pregunta con una sonrisa, al ver como Finn se devora casi de un bocado los spaggetis que ella le preparó.

- Está increíble, Rach. Casi tan buenos como los que comimos en Nueva York.- responde él, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y estirándose sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina para tomarle la mano. Ella sonríe y le da un apretón antes de ponerse de pie para tomar los platos y ponerlos en la lavadora.

- ¿A dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos calendarios con gatitos? Porque creo que necesito uno de para este año.- murmura Finn, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Rachel.

- Bueno… de hecho, ya me he encargado de eso.- responde ella, en el mismo tono, soltándose de él y corriendo escaleras arriba, salteándose los escalones para escaparse de él. La encuentra sentada en su cama, buscando algo en una gastada caja de cartón. Rachel le entrega el calendario, y él se sienta en la cama a mirarlo.

- Lo hice como un regalo de Navidad pero después no pude… no pude dártelo.- explica, abrazándolo por los hombros y reposando todo su cuerpo contra su espalda. No hay gatos en el calendario esta vez, sólo fotos de ellos dos, del Club Glee, del equipo de Football.

- ¿A dónde están los animales?- inquiere él, sin entender, repasando rápidamente las hojas del la pequeña libreta.

- Oh, eso fue… fue una estupidez, no sé cómo se me ocurrió que poner nuestras caras sobre unos gatitos podía ser una buena idea.- confesó ella, con una risita.

- A mi me gustaba. Y me gusta este. Puede ser porque me gustas tú, en realidad. Todo lo que salga de ahí va a gustarme porque…- Finn no puede terminar la frase porque Rachel comienza a besarlo entonces, girándolo y casi obligándolo a recostarse sobre ella. El calendario cae al piso al mismo tiempo que sus pequeños zapatos rosas, y Finn trata de murmurar un "Te amo" que se ve interrumpido por la pequeña voz de Rachel susurrándole al oído.

- Te extrañe demasiado.- le dice, casi sin aire, volviendo a besarle el cuello. Finn sonríe.

- Creo que esta cita es mejor que la de Nueva York.- responde él, antes de volver a besarla.


	4. Impulsividad

IV

Impulsividad

Odia el cereal. Bueno, no el cereal en general si no esta especie de… pedazos de cartón que Rachel llama cereal. No tiene forma ni color (ni sabor), y cuando lo pone en su tazón de leche parece flotar allí… como si estuviera muerto (¿puede el cereal morirse? Y, lo más importante aún, ¿puede él morirse por comer ese cereal?)

- Claro que no, Finn. De hecho, compré este cereal porque posee una alta concentración de proteínas y fibras que son necesarias para las personas que realizan actividades físicas diariamente, como tú.- responde Rachel, comiéndose el propio con ganas. Finn sonríe.

- ¿Nunca haces nada sólo porque sí?- inquiere, terminándose ahora su cereal con mucho más empeño. Rachel suelta una carcajada.

- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿No crees que sea una persona… impulsiva?- le pregunta ella, alzando las cejas, dejando el tazón a un lado y recostándose en la manta que reposa en el suelo de su patio.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "impulsiva"?- pregunta Finn, confuso, dejando su propio tazón y acomodándose a su lado. Rachel se gira para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Una persona es "impulsiva" cuando sigue sus impulsos, cuando hace las cosas guiándose por lo que… lo que le dicta el corazón o sus agallas o… lo que sea más que su cerebro.- le explica ella. Esa es una de las cosas que Finn más ama de ella: Rachel nunca lo trata de estúpido o de idiota, él siempre puede encontrar respuestas en ella, respuestas simples, sencillas.

- En ese caso sí, puede que seas impulsiva.- accede, abrazándola, acariciándole la espalda, pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello.- Y yo soy impulsivo también, ¿no?

- Sí. Aún más que yo.- responde ella, jugando con el cuello de su remera, acariciándole el pecho.- ¡Tengo una idea!- grita entonces, soltándose de su abrazo y desapareciendo. Vuelve a los pocos minutos con sus brazos cargados de cosas.

- Cierra los ojos.- le ordena, sentándose a su lado. Finn obedece y se incorpora también, mientras siente las pequeñas manos de Rachel colocándole algo en el rostro, como una especie de antifaz.

- ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

- Estamos siendo espontáneos, impulsivos. Voy a ampliar tu universo culinario.

- ¿Y eso significa que…?

- Vas a probar cosas nuevas, sin mirarlas, y me vas a decir si te gustan o no.- le explica, acercándose más a él hasta estar casi sentada en su falda.- A ver este.- dice. Finn abre los labios y siente como ella le pone algo… gomoso en la boca.

- No sabe tan mal. ¿Qué es?

- Tofu. Es un queso hecho con leche de soya. ¿Qué tal éste?- pregunta, volviendo a darle algo, esta vez un poco más duro.

- Mmh… parecen maníes.

- Son castañas, son similares.- le explica, comiendo una también.

- Esto es asqueroso. Parece… pasado de fecha.

- Es queso azul, se supone que debe saber así.

- ¿Porqué alguien querría comer algo que sabe a podrido?

- No lo sé, a algunas personas les gusta. ¿Qué tal este?- Finn sonríe en cuanto saborea aquello que Rachel había puesto en su boca.

- Así sabe el brillo de labios que usas.- le murmura, quitándose el antifaz.

- Es mango. A veces uso el sabor a mango.- responde ella, dejando a un lado las cosas y tomándolo de las mejillas para besarlo.- No hoy. Hoy no tengo nada puesto.

- Hoy sabes a Rachel Berry.- dice él, entre besos, sintiendo como una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Rachel. La toma de la cintura fuertemente, sentándola en su falda.- ¿Estamos siendo impulsivos ahora?

- Sí. Estamos siendo impulsivos.- murmura ella, mientras lo toma del cuello de la playera para atraerlo más hacia sus labios.

- Me gusta que seamos impulsivos.- susurra Finn, besándola en el cuello y en tumbándola en la manta a su lado.

- Bueno… a veces los impulsivos se equivocan también, ¿sabes?- responde ella, recostándose sobre él para mirarlo y jugando con los pequeños cabellos de sus patillas.

- Pero no hoy.- agregó él, colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído. Rachel volvió a soltar una risita.

- No, no hoy.- murmuró, antes de besarlo otra vez de lleno en los labios.


	5. Sin Interrupciones

IV

Sin interrupciones

Se está volviendo loco, en serio. Ahora no sólo sueña con ella (aún cuando sólo está tomando una ligera siesta) si no que se despierta convencido de que escucha su risa. Sacude la cabeza una, dos, tres veces. Se lava la cara, prende algo de música, toca la batería. Nada. Entonces, cuando la siente cantar, sabe que no es sólo producto de su imaginación. Corre escaleras abajo, tropezándose con tus propios pies (¡Son enormes! Siempre se está tropezando con ellos) y la encuentra sentada plácidamente en el living, tomando un té con Kurt, Mercedes y su madre.

- ¿Qué siesta fue esa? ¡Dormiste casi toda la tarde!- lo reprende Kurt, con una sonrisa.

- ¿No había nada más productivo para hacer, blanquito? ¿No tenías algún… concurso de Xbox o algo así?- bromea Mercedes.

- Déjenlo tranquilo, se merece sus vacaciones.- interviene Carole, acariciándole el brazo a su hijo. Finn se queda allí por un segundo, sin saber bien que hacer, mirando a Rachel a los ojos. - ¿Quieres…? Estamos a punto de ver una película.- agrega su madre.

- No va a gustarle, ya vimos… ya vimos la primera parte y no te gustó.- le explica Rachel. Él quiere secuestrarla. Quiere llevarla a su habitación y cerrar la puerta y… y abrazarla un poco, tal vez volver a dormirse, con ella a su lado. Lleva puestos estos pequeños shorts y su pelo está en una trenza y… luce hermosa. Ella lo mira por un segundo, como si ambos estuvieran pensando lo mismo, pero Finn sabe que no puede hacerlo. Rachel ha luchado tanto por tener amigos que no es justo que él deba ponerla en la situación de elegir entre ellos y él.

- No yo… iba a reunirme con Puck. Vamos al gimnasio.- miente, encogiéndose de hombros.- Ustedes diviértanse.- agrega, saliendo de la habitación. Oye sus pequeños pasos siguiéndolo, y no puede evitar sonreír.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana?- inquiere Rachel, después de besarlo brevemente en los labios. Él ve algo en sus ojos que hace que, por un momento, olvide que su madre, Kurt y Mercedes aún los están viendo.

- Definitivamente.- responde, aún mirándola.

- ¿Puedes besarla otra vez así podemos ver la película? No es nada que no hayamos visto, de todas formas.- se queja Kurt, tirando los brazos al aire. Finn obedece, tomándola de las mejillas y hundiéndole la boca de un beso. Rachel responde de inmediato, abrazándolo por el cuello, y él la siente sonreír contra sus propios labios.

- ¿Estás contento ahora?- le pregunta a su hermano en cuanto ambos se separan y Rachel vuelve a sentarse en el sillón, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa brillante en los labios.

- Sí. Vete así podemos hablar de ti.- responde él, fingiendo enfado. Finn vuelve a su habitación y programa una salida al gimnasio con Puck (después de todo, no está de más). No le molesta perder una tarde. Si hace las cosas bien, tendrá varios años para ponerse al día con Rachel.


	6. Robert Redfort

V

Robert Redfort

Estar con Finn es fácil. Hablar con él es fácil, pasar el rato con él es fácil, hasta pelearse con él es fácil (sobretodo porque la reconciliación es aún más fácil). Es divertido, es excitante y es maravilloso. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, Rachel tiende a ahogarse en un vaso de agua. Como ahora, por ejemplo, en donde una simple cita se torna en una tortura. Lima no ofrece muchas opciones (prácticamente ninguna) y encontrar algo que les interese a los dos resume mucho las posibilidades. No le molesta quedarse en su casa, comer una pizza y mirar la Tv, pero de vez en cuando quiere… ponerse un vestido y salir con él, lucirlo en la calle, caminar del brazo. ¿Está mal eso acaso?

- No lo sé, Rach, yo… yo hago lo que tu quieras.- responde él desde el otro lado de la línea. Rachel reprime un suspiro.

- Bueno supongo que podría ir a tu casa y… podemos comer algo.- contesta, vencida, al ver que sus planes de una noche romántica parecen desvanecerse en el aire. Ambos se quedan callados entonces por un segundo, y repasa una vez más la lista de los eventos en el diario, pero no encuentra nada. Finn suelta un gritito de alegría entonces.

- Ok, ya sé que haremos. Pasaré a buscarte a las siete. Vístete bien.- le ordena, misterioso, sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo de su voz. Rachel también sonríe (Finn es altamente contagioso).

- Bien nos veremos entonces. Adiós.- accede, antes de cortar el teléfono.

-oo-

- Estás hermosa.- le murmura, unas horas después, mientras le abre la puerta de la desvencijada camioneta para dejarla pasar. Rachel debe haber escuchado esa frase salir de su boca unas quinientas veces, y sin embargo no puede evitar sonrojarse cada vez que la oye.

- Tu también luces increíble.- responde, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa y besándolo en la mejilla.- ¿Adónde vamos?- inquiere, una vez que ambos están en el interior del vehículo.

- Oh, ya verás.- dice él, en un tono misterioso. Veinte minutos después se desvían de la carretera para entrar a un autocine.- Lee el programa.- le ordena, dándole el papel que el encargado le entregó unos momentos antes, y estacionando la camioneta. Rachel suelta una carcajada.

- "Una noche con Robert Redfort. Proyectando algunas de sus grandes obras, como "The way we were", protagonizada por él y Barbra Straisend". Esto es fantástico, cariño. Gracias.- le murmura, agradecida, besándolo brevemente en los labios. Finn acomoda una manta en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y un par de almohadones. Ambos se sientan en el preciso momento en el que la película comienza a rodar, y ella se recuesta sobre su pecho, mientras él la envuelve con sus brazos.

- Está película es tan triste.- susurra él, conmovido, una vez que los créditos empiezan.

- Eres tan dulce. Y sí, es triste.- dice ella, acariciándole distraídamente el brazo. Finn intenta incorporarse, pero Rachel no lo deja.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Bueno, pensé que podíamos ir Breadstix a comer algo.

- Siéntate. Falta otra película.- le ordena ella, mostrándole el programa. Finn sonríe.

- ¿"_Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid"? _Es de Cowboys, Rachel. ¿Realmente quieres verla?

- ¿Tu quieres verla?

- Claro que sí, es una de mis películas favoritas pero...

- Pues entonces vamos a verla.- finaliza ella, como si con eso bastara. Y con eso basta. Finn vuelve a abrazarla entonces, tal vez un poco más fuerte que antes, y comienza a hablar acerca de sus películas de Cowboys favoritas y porqué le gustan más que las películas con aliens y… el tipo de cosas de las que Finn suele hablar. Rachel simplemente lo escucha, como si por un momento los roles de ambos se hubieran revertido, y algo se enciende en su interior. Debe asegurarse de agregar "Robert Redfort" a la extraña lista de cosas que ambos tienen en común, como su gusto por el rock clásico, su alergia por el suavizante para la ropa, su debilidad por el chocolate blanco, sus ganas de tener al menos un hijo de cada sexo, su pasión por el Club Glee y el incondicional amor que sienten el uno por el otro.


	7. I love New York

VII

I love New York

El guarda la pequeña bola de nieve en su mesita de luz, y a Rachel se le hace un nudo en la garganta cada vez que la ve. Los pequeños edificios del interior son una copia idéntica de los reales, y las familiares letras que rezan "Yo amo a Nueva York" están algo gastadas ya, como si él las hubiera tocado demasiado. Ella ama a Nueva York. Ama lo que representa, ama el sonido de las calles, ama los árboles. Ama esa calle en la que ambos caminaron del brazo, y la banca del Central Park en la que se sentaron. Es curioso que ame tanto algo que va a terminar separándola de él. Y es aun más curioso aún que Finn la hubiera hecho amar aún más a aquella ciudad. ¿Cómo puede tenerlo allí, a la vista, todo el tiempo? ¿No le carcome a él la cabeza tanto como a ella?

- ¿Porqué… porqué tienes la bola de nieve ahí?- inquiere una tarde de lluvia, mientras él juega un juego de guerra y ella hace correcciones en el guión que Kurt ha estado escribiendo.

- Es una metáfora.- responde él, simplemente. Ella sólo puede verle la nuca, pero lo conoce tanto que sabe que él está apretando la mandíbula. Deja los papeles a un lado y se acerca hasta él, abrazándolo por los hombros.

- Una metáfora.- repite ella, tratando de entender. Él se mueve un poco en sus brazos, mirando a un punto fijo en la pantalla. Ninguno de los dos dice nada más por el resto de la tarde, y Rachel lo ve matar a cientos de virtuales soldados con una crueldad única. No lo juzga. Tal vez así él descarga sus nervios, sus miedos. Tal y como ella los va a descargar, unas horas después, practicando pasos de ballet en su cuarto hasta que sus pies pierdan la sensibilidad.


	8. Where your Heart is Home

VIII

Where your heart is home.

- ¿Él te ha dicho algo?- dice la voz de Burt, desde el living. Finn sabe que no debería estar escuchando, pero no puede evitarlo.

- No directamente, pero en algun momento lo hará.- responde su madre.- Él nunca… nunca se tuvo confianza, ¿sabes? Se subestima mucho. Pero creo que el Club Glee lo ha ayudado bastante en ese aspecto. Y Rachel también.

- Rachel me agrada. Es muy… cálida, ¿no? Y es bastante amiga de Kurt también.

- Yo la adoro. Se que no es justo comparar, pero nunca quise a la antigua novia de Finn ni una décima parte de lo que quiero a Rachel.

- ¿A la rubia? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- Quinn.

- Oh, sí. ¿Y que opinas de Blaine?

- Oh, es un encanto también. ¿Porqué, a ti no te agrada?

- No lo sé creo… no ha estado mucho aquí, ¿no? Rachel ya se había pasado todo el verano pasado encerrada aquí.

- Sí, tienes razón. Los oí hablando de mudarse a Nueva York ayer.

- ¿A Finn y Rachel?

- No, a Kurt y Rachel. Están bastante decididos.

- ¿Y tu crees que Finn no va a ir con ellos?

- … no lo sé, eso es lo que intentaba decirte antes. Creo que él está tratando de ver sus opciones, pero supongo que ir a Nueva York con su novia y su hermano debe ser… la primera en la lista.

- Creo que podríamos hacerlo. Tengo un primo que vive allí que podría ayudarlos, y nosotros podríamos mudarnos a un lugar más pequeño y alquilar esta casa.

- Y Nueva York no está tan lejos, ¿no?

- No, son sólo unas horas de viaje en auto. Podríamos ir los fines de semana.- Finn contuvo la respiración por unos momentos, mientras sus padres se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Carole volvió a hablar, con la voz cargada de emoción.

- Voy a extrañarlos. A todos. A Finn y a Kurt, y a Rachel y a Blaine y a los demás chicos también. ¿Haz notado como la casa se llena de… alegría cuando ellos están aquí?

- Sí. A veces son un dolor en el trasero pero… sí, voy a extrañarlos también. Son buenos chicos.

- Sabes… esto sería mucho más difícil si estuviéramos solos.

- Lo sé. Me alegra que las cosas hayan salido bien, después de todo.

- Sí.

-…

- ¿Carole?

- ¿Sí?

- Yo realmente te amo. Por todo esto y por… por mucho más. Se que soy un poco torpe a veces pero… bueno, quería que lo supieras.

- Yo también te amo, cariño.- Finn se puso de pie, subiendo las escaleras en silencio. Se detuvo al ver que un haz de luz salía de la puerta de la habitación de Kurt, y tocó una vez.

- Hey, ¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió él, con la cara llena de una crema pálida.

- ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

- No, creo que no. ¿Porqué?

- Oh, pensé que podíamos tal vez… organizar algo para mamá y papá. Una cena o algo así, sólo nosotros cuatro.- explicó. Kurt lo miró por un segundo, y Finn entendió al instante porqué era: aquella era la primera vez que Finn llamaba a Burt por ese nombre.

- Sí… sí, podríamos cocinar algo y… preparar una linda mesa.- accedió.

- Bien. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Frankenteen.- respondió, cerrando la puerta. Finn se fue a dormir esa noche pensando en su madre, en Burt, y en Rachel. En cuánto de ella había en todo eso. En cuán idiota había sido por haberse opuesto en un principio a la boda de su madre. Ahora que amaba de verdad, ahora que sabía cuán difícil y doloroso podía llegar a ser estar lejos de la persona amada, le parecía una estupidez. Agitó un poco la pequeña bola de nieve y se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que las expectativas de su madre no fueran en vano.


	9. Something Stupid

IX

Something Stupid

Él quiere decirlo. Todo el tiempo, a toda hora. Él la ama, y lo sabe, y le parece una estupidez que decirlo le resulte tan difícil cuando ambos lo han dicho antes miles de veces, y cuando han hecho lo imposible por hacérselo saber al otro. Lo ve en sus ojos, a veces. Ve como después de cada cita hay una dosis de esperanza en sus increíblemente hermosos ojos marrones, de la misma forma en que la oye titubear al teléfono cuando ambos terminan una conversación. Ella está esperando que él de el primer paso, y él cree que es justo. Se supone que este verano, y este año, deben ser acerca de eso. Finn debe probarle que es lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Es por eso que busca el momento perfecto para decírselo, para poner en palabras eso que ha sentido desde… bueno, probablemente desde la primera vez en que cantaron juntos. ¿Una cita romántica? ¿Una llamada telefónica? ¿Una tarde a solas? ¿Flores, un regalo? Nada parece lo suficientemente bueno. Todo ha sido hecho, todo ha sido dicho. Y teme que en algún momento… se le escape, como aquella primera vez en las regionales del 2010. Cómo ahora, por ejemplo. Él corta el césped de su jardín mientras Kurt y Rachel arreglan las flores de los canteros. Ella suelta una carcajada y él… la siente. Todo con ella es así, es como si una parte de ella viviera adentro de él. Cuando ella es feliz, él el feliz. Cuando ella ríe, cuando llora, cuando canta… él lo siente, el puede sentirlo.

- ¿Te agrada como quedó?- le pregunta ella, tendiéndole una vaso de limonada. Tiene las mejillas cubiertas de tierra y los ojos le brillan bajo la luz del sol.

- Sí, a mamá va a encantarle.- responde él, convencido. Ella sonríe, claramente aliviada, y él siente que aquel momento es igual que cualquier otro.- ¿Hey, Rach?- dice él, antes de que ella vuelva a ocuparse de las plantas.

- ¿Sí?- inquiere ella, mirándolo sorprendida ante el tono serio de su voz.

- Tú… tú sabes que te amo, ¿no? Que estoy enamorado de ti como… el primer día.- confiesa, tratando de no sonar nervioso. Rachel sonríe por un momento antes de acercarse hasta él.

- Claro que lo sé. Y yo también te amo. Muchísimo.- le murmura, limpiándose las manos en sus jeans para poder acariciarle las mejillas. Finn apoya su frente contra la de ella.

- Bien. Así me gusta.- dice, con una sonrisa. Rachel intenta besarlo, pero él se aleja.- No, estoy todo… sudoroso. Déjame primero…- a ella parece no importarle, porque interrumpe su torpe discurso besándolo fuertemente en sus labios, abrazándolo por el cuello y poniéndose en puntas de pie para poder profundizar el beso. Él no opone resistencia. No le importa si los vecinos los están mirando, o si Kurt vuelve en cualquier momento. Él ama a Rachel Berry y Rachel Berry lo ama a él y, por hoy, con eso basta.


	10. La Pijamada

X

La pijamada

- Estas galletas son orgánicas, ¿no?- inquiere Finn, mostrándole a Rachel el envoltorio.

- Sí, ahí está el sello. ¡Te dije que aprenderías tarde o temprano!- responde ella, entusiasmada, besándolo en la mejilla. Le agrada eso. Le agrada pasar tiempo con Finn. Le agrada que él quiera pasar la mayor parte del día con ella, aun cuando eso signifique, como ahora, que deba acompañarla al mercado a comprar las cosas para la pijamada que ella, Kurt y las demás chicas del club van a tener. Aun esas simplezas, como caminar a su lado del brazo entre los estantes repletos de comida, la llenan de una paz y una sensación de calidez increíble. Mientras se dirigen a la caja, Rachel divisa una cabellera rubia conocida, y se detiene por un segundo a considerar la situación.

- ¿Podrías ocupar el lugar en la fila mientras yo… busco algo?- le miente a Finn. Éste asiente, frunciendo el seño, colocándose detrás de una ancianita.

- ¿Quinn?- murmura Rachel, en cuanto la encuentra en la góndola de los enlatados leyendo la etiqueta de una conserva de tomates.

- Rachel.- responde ella, en tono monótono, sin mirarla siquiera.

- ¿Cómo… cómo estás? ¿Cómo va tu verano?- insiste, tratando de entablar una conversación.

- Bien. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?- pregunta la rubia, sin mucho interés.

- Bien, muy bien. De hecho… quería invitarte a que vinieras esta noche a mi casa. Kurt y yo organizamos una pijamada una… "noche de chicas". No sé si él… te envió la invitación.- explica Rachel, sonriendo. Sólo entonces Quinn se gira para mirarla.

- ¿Tu me estás invitando a tu casa?- le pregunta, corroborando.

- Sí, claro que sí. ¿Porqué no lo haría?- responde Rachel, con una risita. Quinn sonríe sólo por un momento, y entonces vuelve a compenetrarse en la lata que sostiene en su mano.

- Lo pensaré, gracias.- responde, dando por terminada la conversación. Rachel trata de ocultar la expresión de triunfo que se genera en su rostro, y se gira sobre sus talones para volver hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, se detiene en cuanto oye a Quinn hablándole de nuevo.- No me… no me dijiste a que hora quieres que vaya.- dice la rubia, tratando de no sonar desesperada. Ahora sí que Rachel no puede evitar sonreír.

-oo-

Tal vez se deba a que es una persona muy inteligente, o tal vez sea simplemente porque durante mucho tiempo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar a la gente desde lejos, pero Rachel es una persona extremadamente observadora. Sabe, por ejemplo, que Mercedes está saliendo con alguien sólo por la forma en que chequea su teléfono móvil cada cinco minutos. Sabe que Quinn está haciendo lo imposible para parecer incómoda cuando en realidad la está pasando genial. Sabe, por el color de sus mejillas, que Kurt ya ha bebido demasiadas Margaritas. Y sabe, con igual certeza, que algo ocurre con Santana López. En primer lugar, aún no puede creer que ella haya accedido a asistir a una pijamada de ese estilo, rodeada de los "losers" que tanto le molestan (especialmente Rachel). En segundo lugar, se ha mantenido en silencio durante casi toda la noche, sin siquiera comentar acerca del infantil pijama que Rachel lleva puesto o burlarse del resto de sus compañeras por no saber beber. Ahora que se detiene a pensarlo, Santana ha estado así desde… desde hace bastante tiempo. Tal vez la juzgó mal. Tal ella misma hizo con Santana lo que Santana hizo con ella: prejuzgar, no aceptar al otro sólo porque es diferente. Rachel ve que Santana se retira del living en donde Kurt y Tina cantan una canción de Abba en su máquina de Karaoke y la sigue, con la excusa de buscar más galletas en la cocina. La encuentra en el vestíbulo, mirando las fotos que sus padres han colgado en las paredes.

- Hey… ¿estás bien?- le murmura, acercándose tentativamente. Santana se esconde aún más en la oscuridad, y Rachel puede ver como una lágrima cae por una de sus mejillas.

- Si, Berry, ¿qué podría pasarme?- responde, con su tono habitual. Rachel trata de ignorar el hecho de que no parece ser bienvenida en aquel momento.

- Así que Brittany está…

- De vacaciones con su familia.- interrumpe Santana, como si aquella fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo. Rachel se queda en silencio un segundo, midiendo sus próximas palabras.

- Sé tu y yo no somos… las mejores amigas. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo si así lo deseas, que siempre puedes contar conmigo.- le dice, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

- ¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunta Santana, señalando una de las fotos de la pared en la que una pequeña Rachel de no más de seis años juega con dos mujeres y un niño pequeño. De pronto, la verdad cae sobre Rachel como la suave lluvia de verano, y la actitud de Santana López cobra sentido.

- Ellas son Louise y Melanie. Son amigas de mis padres. Están casadas hace casi quince años y… ése es su hijo, Henry.- le explica. Santana no dice nada, pero Rachel puede ver que una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.- Son increíbles, yo las adoro. Ellas siempre pasaban las fiestas con nosotros pero… hace unos años se mudaron a Los Ángeles y no nos vemos tan seguido.- finaliza, acercándose más.

- Con razón eres tan rara, Berry.- murmura Santana, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de su pijama. Rachel sonríe, y vuelve a darle una palmadita en el hombro.

- Nadie… nadie en el club va a juzgarte, ¿sabes? Creo que de hecho… les ayudaría a comprenderte mejor. A entenderte más.- dice Rachel, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Santana niega con la cabeza antes de contestar.

- Yo lo sé es sólo que… no puedo aun. No estoy lista.- responde, en un susurro casi imperceptible. Se gira entonces en sus talones para mirar a Rachel a la cara, y ésta ve que ya no queda casi nada en su rostro de la fragilidad que había unos momentos antes.- Si le dices a alguien, Berry, aún al tonto de tu novio…

- Descuida, no le diré a nadie. No me dicen Santana López.- bromea Rachel. Santana la mira por un segundo, como si realmente no entendiera algo, y entonces habla como si cada palabra le estuviera costando horrores.

- Él no quería hacerlo. Yo prácticamente lo obligué. Él realmente quería que tu fueras su primera vez pero… que tu estuvieras con ese chico Jesse le rompió el corazón. No podía pensar.- le confiesa. Rachel siente como un nudo comienza a formarse en su garganta.- Durante todos esos meses él me pidió que me mantuviera en silencio aún cuando ese tipo de información lo haría el más popular de la escuela, sólo para no lastimarte a ti. Es un buen chico, el sólo… a veces necesita procesar un poco más las cosas.- finaliza, volviendo a mirar las fotos de la pared. No ha dicho nada que Rachel no supiera ya y, sin embargo, el hecho de que Santana López esté allí, en su vestíbulo, llorando y compartiendo con ella ese momento de vulnerabilidad le parece magnífico. Rachel siente que ahora ambas comparten algo que, hasta entonces, no compartían: aceptación. Santana se mueve repentinamente, como tratando de escapar de allí.

- Ese pijama es horrendo, Berry. Me recuerda al vómito de mi perro.- le murmura al pasar. No hay odio en su voz, sin embargo. Sólo una cuota de algo que, a Rachel le parece, se acerca a un tono risueño.


	11. El vistante no deseado

XI

El visitante no deseado.

- ¡Finn! ¡Finn despierta!

- ¿Qué… Kurt? ¿Qué pasa?

- Estábamos practicando Yoga… y apareció, y no podemos hacer nada, y ella está muy asustada…

- ¿Ella quién?

- Rachel.- a Finn le basta con oír su nombre para terminar de despertarse.

- Repíteme que pasó.- le pide a Kurt, mientras ambos bajan las escaleras apresuradamente.

- Eso.- dice Kurt, señalándole la pequeña cucaracha que reposa tranquila en el piso de la sala de estar. Finn mira primero al insecto, después a Kurt, y por último a Rachel (que está subida a la mesa del café, claramente aterrorizada).

- Hola.- le murmura él. Ella contesta sólo con una media sonrisa. Luce tan tierna en sus ropas de ejercicio y con su cara de asustada que por un momento a Finn le cuesta recordar el porqué de su visita repentina al living de su casa a esas horas de la mañana. Finn mira al insecto otra vez, pasándose una mano por el cabello y los ojos, tratando de despertarse del todo.- Tráeme aquel diario.- le ordena a Kurt. Éste obedece, y Finn le da un certero golpe al insecto.

- Listo. Ya puedes bajar.- le dice a Rachel, tendiéndole una mano que ella toma. Ésta pone tentativamente un pie en el suelo y luego el otro.

- Gracias, cariño.- murmura, aliviada, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Cuando quieras. Ahora, si no les molesta, quisiera ir a dormir de nuevo.

- Sí, yo te… te prepararé unos panqueques para cuando te despiertes.

- Suena fantástico.- dice él, con un bostezo, besándola brevemente antes de emprender el camino de regreso a su habitación.

- Definitivamente vamos a necesitarlo en Nueva York.- agrega Kurt, con seriedad, metiendo el diario en una bolsa plástica y conteniendo la expresión de asco. Rachel sonríe tristemente: sí, va a necesitarlo y mucho… pero atrapar insectos se encuentra sólo en el 56° puesto de la lista de porqués.


	12. La Lista

XII

La lista

Sabe que no debería estar allí, que si sus padres se enteran de que (en su ausencia) él está en su habitación mientras ella se baña a pasos de ahí… lo matarían. Finn puede imaginarse al Sr. Berry mayor (al más alto, al que tiene la mirada penetrante y las manos enormes que podrían matarte de un golpe) atropellándolo con su auto o… moliéndolo a golpes. Sin embargo, no puede evitarlo. No puede evitar sentarse en el borde de la cama y abrazar a uno de los felpudos ositos de peluche que ella tiene sobre su almohada. La oye cantar en la ducha, entonando notas con su característica soltura, y Finn siente que, si cierra los ojos, podría quedarse allí por siempre. Es como estar rodeado por ella, por el sonido de su voz, por el penetrante color rosa de las paredes, y con su inconfundible perfume impregnándose en sus poros con cada respiro. Algo llama su atención, sin embargo, que no le permite serenarse: un pequeño papel blanco, rápidamente escrito en tinta rosa, que reposa sobre el escritorio y que tiene su nombre en el título. "Cosas que amo de Finn", dice el mismo, con la perfecta caligrafía de Rachel. Sabe que no debería leerlo, pero de nuevo… no puede evitarlo. La lista tiene fecha de ese día, como si recién estuviera siendo empezada, y Finn lee con detenimiento los items.

_El brillo que aparece en sus ojos cuando me dice "__te amo"._

_El brillo que aparece en sus ojos cuando yo le digo "__te amo"._

_Las pequeñas pecas de su nariz._

_Cuando me besa mientras estamos en el cine, y puedo sentir la sal de las palomitas en sus labios._

_Cuando me besa en general. (sobretodo cuando estamos solos, o cuando me interrumpe con un beso, o cuando gana una discusión y me besa con una sonrisa como reclamando una especie de premio)._

_Cuando me pregunta cosas. No hay nada más tierno que su mirada perdida o concentrada mientras yo trato de explicarle algo. Amo que confíe en mi tanto, que crea que yo soy una especie de experta, cuando a veces no lo soy._

_Su enorme corazón (si, es una metáfora, aunque probablemente su corazón sea más grande que el mío porque él es más grande que yo)._

_Nuestra diferencia de altura. Sí, a veces puede ser un problema, pero cuando me abraza es increíble. Me siento protegida._

_Cuando toca la batería. Su rostro se ilumina de una forma increíble (es realmente sexy)._

_Su voz. No sólo cuando cantamos juntos, o cuando canta en general, si no simplemente su voz, el sonido de su voz._

_Su sonrisa, los pequeños hoyuelos que se le forman en sus mejillas cuando algo realmente lo hace sonreír._

_La tierna forma en la que busca excusas para acercarse más a mi, para tomar mi mano o pasar su brazo por mis hombros._

_Cuando "accidentalmente" deja alguna prenda de su ropa en mi habitación, sólo porque sabe que esa noche la usaré para dormir._

_Los tiernos mensajes que me encuentro en mi teléfono cada vez que me despierto._

_Cuando escribe nuestras iniciales en los bordes de las hojas, o cuando dibuja torpes corazones con mi nombre._

_Su amor y su pasión por el club Glee._

_Su amor y su pasión por el football._

_Su incoherente miedo a los gatos._

_Los pequeños ronquidos que suelta mientras duerme (en serio, no hay nada más tierno que Finn durmiendo)._

_Los pequeños cabelles que se rizan en su nuca._

_Sus ojos._

_Su relación con su familia._

_La sinceridad en su voz cuando me dice que soy hermosa, o talentosa._

_Como aprieta mi mano con fuerzas cuando alguien en los pasillos de la escuela hace un comentario sobre mi._

_El hecho de que haya leído hasta el final de esta lista._

Finn sonríe en cuanto llega al último punto, y deja el papel en el escritorio de nuevo para volver a recostarse en la cama. El sonido de la ducha ha cesado, pero Rachel no ha dejado de cantar, y él siente el olor a jabón inundar la habitación en cuanto la puerta se abre. Ella no parece estar sorprendida por su presencia, porque se recuesta a su lado con soltura, abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Finn la rodea con uno de sus brazos, y se quita las zapatillas para acostarse mejor en la cama. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Ella juega con los botones de su camisa y el le acaricia el brillante cabello recién lavado (que aún está tibio, producto del secador de cabellos). Finn rompe el silencio en cuanto puede formular su propia lista.

- Yo amo tu nariz. Amo que seas poco común, que no seas como todas las chicas de la escuela, que no haya una sola como tú. Amo que confíes tanto en mi, y amo que seamos mejores amigos (aún cuando no estamos juntos, siempre puedo contar contigo). Amo que eres sincera y directa, aún cuando duele. Amo tu voz, amo la forma en que eres capaz de soñar a lo grande. Amo que seas increíblemente inteligente y talentosa y que, aún así, no me trates como un idiota, como un perdedor. Amo tus galletas y tus Brownies y amo tu pan de bananas. Amo que seas buena con todo el mundo, aún cuando nunca te lo agradecen, y amo que ames a Barbra. Amo cuando me besas, sobretodo cuando me acaricias los pequeños cabellos que tengo detrás de la nuca, y amo cantar contigo. Amo el pequeño temblor que te da cuando te hablo al oído, y cuan sorprendida te pones cuando te digo que eres hermosa. Porque eres hermosa, Rach. Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Amo tu cabello, y tu perfume, y tus ojos. Y amo que hayas dejado esa lista en tu escritorio cuando sabías que yo iba a leerla.- finaliza. Sabe que Rachel está llorando. No sabe si llora por algo en particular o por la lista en general, pero no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo: él ha logrado generar en ella lo que ella genera en él todo el tiempo. Cierra sus ojos, tratando de memorizar ese momento. El ligero peso de su cabeza en su pecho, las yemas de sus largos dedos en su cabello, el tenue sol entrando por la ventana, la forma en que su pequeña mano se aferra a su cintura como si no quisiera alejarse de él nunca más. Ella se mueve un poco y él sabe que va a besarlo. Lo siente. Siente ese beso aún antes de que llegue. Siente sus labios, firmes pero tiernos, posándose sobre los propios. Siente sus lágrimas y sus pequeños dedos metiéndose entre su cuello y la almohada para acariciarlo en ese lugar en el que él le ha dicho, momentos antes, que ama. ¿Cuan increíble es eso? ¿Cuán increíble es haber besado a una persona miles de veces y, aún así, esperar con ansias al siguiente beso como si fuera el primero? Él la toma de la cintura, y ella se recuesta enteramente sobre su cuerpo para besarlo mejor. La timidez quedó atrás hace tiempo: ambos se han deseado tanto que cada vez que están juntos necesitan… sentirse. No hay mejor sonido para ella que el pequeño gruñido que Finn trata de contener cuando sus lenguas se rozan, o cuando "accidentalmente" ella se mueve sobre el bulto en sus pantalones. Él le acaricia la espalda por debajo de la remera, sonriendo al sentir el escalofrío que recorre su pequeño cuerpo por ese simple contacto. Ella le besa una vez más los labios, la mejilla, la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello, enterrando su cabeza allí y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué te parece sí, para celebrar estas mutuas declaraciones de amor, preparo esos Brownies que tanto amas?- le murmura, un buen rato después. Finn sonríe.

- Me parece perfecto.- responde. Ella lo besa por millonésima vez y se incorpora, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Él también se incorpora, se quita la camisa para dejársela en la silla de su escritorio y le echa un vistazo a la lista por última vez. Un día, tal vez, ella deberá irse y él deberá quedarse. Un día, la lista del escritorio no será suficiente. No servirá para llenar solicitudes a exclusivas universidades en Nueva York, o como referencias en su currículum para conseguir algún trabajo que los mantenga a los dos mientras ella cumple con sus sueños. Un día, tal vez, ella deberá elegir entre su destino y lo que Finn le ofrece, y tal vez para entonces esa lista no será suficiente. Será uno de los tantos papeles que terminarán en alguna de las cajas del Museo de Rachel Berry que sus padres guardan en el sótano. Esa tarde, sin embargo, con eso parece bastarle. Esa tarde, basta con que él olvide "accidentalmente" la camisa en la silla para que ella lo ame, lo elija, lo prefiera. Esa tarde él se siente orgulloso, porque Finn Hudson podrá vivir siempre tranquilo sabiendo que, no importa hacia donde los lleve el futuro, un día Rachel Berry hizo una lista en la que enumeraba las 25 cosas que más amaba de él.


	13. Cita Doble

XIII

Cita doble.

- ¿Estás segura de que va a gustarme?- inquiere Finn, mirando el contenido dudoso de la cacerola en la que Rachel ha estado cocinando.

- Sí, Finn, tranquilo.- responde ella, sonriendo al ver la cara de preocupación de su novio.

- La mesa está lista y Blaine llegará en unos minutos.- informa Kurt, ingresando en la cocina.- Me alegra que hayan aceptado mi oferta, en serio.- les dice, mirando más a Finn que a Rachel, sentándose en la isla de la cocina.

- No es nada, Kurt. Es bueno tener compañía de vez en cuando, ¿no, Finn?- dice Rachel, entusiasmada, echándole una mirada. Finn asiente con una media sonrisa. Él realmente no está tan emocionado con la cena, para empezar. Sí, Blaine le cae bien, y le agrada pasar tiempo con Kurt, pero no tanto como para desperdiciar una noche entera con ellos cuando él y Rachel podrían estar haciendo otras cosas (sobretodo después de que la tarde anterior logró llegar a tercera base con ella y ahora sólo puede pensar en llevarla a su habitación y… OK, deberá tratar de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza). En lugar de eso, debe conformarse con pasar la noche con su hermano y su novio y escucharlos hablar de… posiciones de Yoga y discutir acerca de quien es mejor, si Patti Lupone o Barbra Straisand. Con un poco de suerte, podrá retirarse a la hora del café para mirar el final del juego, y luego conseguirá algo de acción al llevar a Rachel hasta su casa.

- ¿Finn, puedes abrir la puerta? Debo cuidar los suflés.- le pide Kurt. Finn obedece, arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada.

- Hola, Finn, ¿Cómo estás?- saluda Blaine, solemnemente, tendiéndole una mano.

- Bien, pasa.- responde él, de forma cansada, apretándole la mano brevemente.

- ¿No estoy atrasado, no? Kurt va a matarme.

- No, aún están cocinando.

- Genial. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?- dice Blaine, entrando a la cocina. Le da un beso a Kurt en la mejilla y Finn trata de no mirar demasiado, mientras vuelve a sentarse en una de las banquetas de la isla.

- Hola, Blaine. Me agrada tu blaizer.- lo saluda Rachel, también besándolo animadamente, sin dejar de mezclar el contenido de la olla (Finn se siente un poco más aliviado al darse cuenta de que al menos huele bien).

- Sí, es lindo, ¿no?

- Cariño, podrías ponerte una bolsa plástica que aún así te verías genial.- agrega Kurt, con una risita. Blaine se sonroja bastante, y se sienta al lado de Finn. Éste quisiera poder meter su cabeza en el interior de la heladera y no salir de allí por las próximas cuatro o cinco horas.

- ¿Puedes probar esto y decirme si sabe bien?- le pide Rachel, acercándole una cuchara. Finn obedece, quitándosela de las manos y tragando todo de una sola vez.

- ¡Sabe fantástico!- le dice, con sinceridad, y ella sonríe. Finn piensa entonces que esa sonrisa vale por una tediosa noche.

- ¿Porqué no se sientan? Rachel y yo llevaremos las cosas en un segundo.- les ordena Kurt, empujándolos hasta el comedor. Finn se sienta de un lado de la mesa y Blaine del otro, y se mantienen en silencio por un buen rato. Blaine tararea algo distraídamente, mientras Finn simplemente mira el complicado arreglo que Kurt hizo con las servilletas.

- ¿Leíste el artículo que te envié por email?- inquiere Kurt, entrando en la habitación con una bandeja con comida en una mano y el pan en la otra.

- ¿El de Indina Menzel? Sí, estuvo fantástico.- responde Blaine, ayudándolo a colocar las cosas en la mesa.

- ¿El del New York Times?- pregunta Rachel, incorporándose a la conversación y colocando el resto de la comida en su lugar.

-Sí.

- ¡Oh, es maravilloso! Guardé una copia sólo por la foto.- agrega ella, entusiasmada, sentándose al lado de Finn. Éste contiene un suspiro: no han pasado ni quince minutos y ya se siente fuera de lugar.

-oo-

- Permiso.- se disculpa, dejando la servilleta en la mesa y retirándose al living. Se desploma en el sillón mientras busca el control remoto y enciende el televisor. Perfecto, el juego no ha llegado ni al medio tiempo.

- Hey… ¿mirando el partido?- inquiere Blaine unos minutos después, sentándose a su lado en el sillón, pero tan alejado como el mueble se lo permite.- Ugh… ¿perdiendo otra vez?

- Sí… por tercera vez…

- En cinco partidos, sí. Las estadísticas son horribles. Este equipo no es nada sin Luke Parker, ¿no?- dice, con total autoridad. Sólo entonces Finn lo entiende: Blaine está haciendo todo lo posible para agradarle.

- Sí… sí, desde que Parker se lesionó no han podido ganar ningún juego.- agrega, un poco más animado. Puede ver por el rabillo del ojo que Blaine sonríe un poco.

- ¿Quién crees que ganará el campeonato Universitario?- le pregunta, girándose en el sillón para verlo.

- Bueno, yo creo que los de Miami tienen posibilidades… pero Burt sostiene que Filadelfia tiene el mejor equipo.

- Va a ser difícil, pero estoy contigo. Miami tiene más posibilidades.- accede Blaine, volviendo a mirar el juego.

- ¡Bien! ¿Podrías decirle eso a Burt, para que deje de molestarme?- dice Finn, más contento. Blaine suelta una carcajada.

- Creo que lo dejaremos entre nosotros, no quiero contradecir a Burt. Sé que no le agrado.- murmura. Finn se sorprende al oír el tono casi vulnerable de su voz, y de repente siente mucho más respeto por Blaine Warbler (ése es su nombre, ¿no?) que el que sentía hasta entonces.

- No es que no le agrades es sólo que… no te conoce del todo. Deberías pasar más tiempo con nosotros, como hace Rachel. Ella y mi madre se llevan muy bien, pero eso es porque pasan tiempo juntas. Podrías… podrías venir a ver los juegos con Burt y conmigo. Siempre vamos solos, porque a Kurt no le interesan. Y tal vez así puedas caerle mejor.- dice Finn, tratando de ponerse en el lugar de Blaine (lo que no cuesta demasiado. Después de todo, sólo ha logrado conquistar a uno de los padres de Rachel, al más bajito. Aún está trabajando en el otro, y hace casi dos años que salen juntos. Mas o menos.) Blaine vuelve a sonreír.

- ¿No deberías estar dándome la charla del "hermano mayor"?- le pregunta, entre risitas. Finn también sonríe.

- Kurt puede cuidarse solo. Pero si le pasa algo, Puckerman y yo te patearemos el trasero.- agrega, más serio.

- ¿Puckerman es el de la mohicana o el asiático?

- Él asiático es Mike, pero él también vendría en caso de que hubiera que patearte el trasero. Y él sabe karate. Y Sam ha aprendido un par de movimientos de combate de las películas de Star Wars… y Artie sabe usar su silla en miles de formas…

- Ok, Finn.

- Y puedo asegurarte que Rachel tiene un gancho derecho increíble…

- ¿Te pegó alguna vez?

- No quisiera tener que recordar eso…

- Bien. Entendí el punto.- finaliza Blaine en el momento en que el réferi del partido cobra una falta para el equipo contrario y ambos saltan en forma de protesta.- Entonces… ¿quieres dedicarte esto?

- ¿Al Football? No… bueno, me gustaría, pero no soy tan bueno.

- Tal vez no como jugador pero… ¿Qué tal como entrenador?

- No sé como funciona eso.

- Bueno, se estudia como cualquier otra carrera. Debes tener conocimientos de Football, pero no es necesario que seas un excelente jugador. Evalúan más tus dotes de liderazgo y ese tipo de cosas.- le explica Blaine, brevemente.

- Y… ¿adónde se estudia?

- Oh, casi en todas las Universidades que tengan un plan de deportes. Los Ángeles, Nueva York, Florida… incluso la Universidad de Ohio tiene un programa muy bueno de...- Finn ya no lo escucha. Blaine acaba de decir las palabras mágicas: Nueva York.

- ¿Están hablando de nosotros?- inquiere Rachel, entrando en la habitación con Kurt, y cargando una bandeja con cuatro vasos de leche caliente y un plato de galletas.

- Tanto como ustedes estaban hablando de nosotros.- bromea Blaine, tomando su vaso. Kurt se desploma a su lado en el sillón y Rachel se sienta en la falda de Finn, puesto que ya no queda espacio.

- ¿Qué están mirando?- le pregunta, mientras él la rodea con sus brazos y ella se recuesta en su pecho.

- Un partido de la liga Universitaria.- le explica.

- ¿Te he contado alguna vez de esa vez en que me uní al equipo de Football?- le pregunta Kurt a Blaine.

- ¡No! ¡Por Dios, debes contarme! Debe haber sido muy divertido.

- Para el resto, no para mí.

- No mientas Kurt, te encantaba jugar con nosotros.- bromea Finn, golpeándolo con su codo.

- Deberías haberlo visto, Blaine, bailando "Single Ladies" antes de patear el… ¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunta Rachel a Finn.

- Penalty Kick.- le contesta él, tratando de no sentirse muy orgulloso del hecho de que es él quien le está enseñando algo a ella y no al revés, como suele pasar a menudo. Kurt y Rachel discuten acerca de los colores de los uniformes, y él y Blaine le gritan al réferi un par de veces más. Hay algo extraño en todo eso, piensa Finn. Una sensación de comodidad, casi de… familiaridad. Puede que sea el vaso de leche tibia, el perfume del cabello de Rachel, la forma en la que ella juega con sus dedos, entrelazándolos con los propios, o el sonido de sus risas. Tal vez sea la combinación de todo… o tal vez sea el hecho de que, por primera vez, Finn siente que van a lograrlo. Que han dejado de construir castillos en el aire y han comenzado a hacer verdaderos planes a futuro, y Finn cree que puede hacerse a la idea de compartir un futuro con estas tres personas. Aunque esos planes a futuro no sean, por ahora, más que una cita en la pista de Bowling para la semana entrante.


	14. My Man

XIV

My Man

- Deberías verlo, pobre Blaine, está tan deprimido. Estaba convencido de que le darían el papel protagónico, pero luego llegó este chico desde Los Ángeles y le arruinó todas las chancees. Creo que no está acostumbrado a no ser el centro de atención.- explica Kurt, mientras él y Rachel practican yoga en el living de su casa. Ella no contesta, si no que mira fijamente a un punto del empapelado que su padre tan meticulosamente eligió.- ¿Qué ocurrió con Finn ahora?- inquiere Kurt, con fastidio, como si estuviera cansándose de los dramas de su hermano.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene que ver con Finn?- pregunta ella, desconcertada, frunciendo el ceño. Kurt sonríe.

- Linda, conozco esa mirada.- dice él, buscando las dos botellas de agua que han dejado sobre el escritorio y apagando la música, dando por terminada la sesión de yoga.

- Finn es maravilloso, increíble. Las cosas con él están yendo a la perfección.- responde ella, recostándose en el pequeño colchón en el que estaban practicando. Kurt se recuesta a su lado, tendiéndole una botella.

- Lo siento, pero no entiendo cuál es el problema.- dice él, con una risita.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando canté "My Man" en esa fallida ronda de audiciones unos meses atrás?- le pregunta ella, tratando de explicarle.

- Sí, fue soberbio. Puede que hasta me hayas hecho llorar.

- Bueno… estaba pensando en él, ¿sabes? Cada palabra, cada verso… estaba dedicado a él…

- Rach, esa no es una novedad…

- Lo fue para mi, Kurt. Yo nunca había sido capaz de cantar esa canción en mi vida hasta que… hasta que lo conocí a él. En cuanto supe que estaba enamorada de él, en cuanto sentí el amor por primera vez, fue como si las notas… rodaran por mi garganta. Sin esfuerzo, sin práctica. Con sólo cerrar mis ojos y pensar en él… con eso basta para cantar esa canción.

- Guau, si que eres dramática cuando quieres…

- No, tu no entiendes, Kurt.- dice ella, frustrada, sentándose para verlo mejor.- No puedo cantar esa canción sin pensar en él. No puedo cantar u oír una canción de amor sin pensar en él. Es cómo si no pudiera… desprenderme de él.

- La pregunta es, cariño, porqué querrías desprenderte de Finn.- inquiere él, sin entender, incorporándose para sentarse a su lado. Rachel suspira antes de contestar.

- No podré decidirme. Lo sé. No podré subirme a un escenario a cantar sin pensar en él, no podré recibir un premio sin pensar en él. Me mataría… me mataría irme y dejarlo aquí, Kurt. No puedo dejarlo aquí.- murmura, con lágrimas en los ojos, como si con eso bastara para que su amigo entendiera. Y parece bastar, porque Kurt la rodea con un brazo, abrazándola por los hombros.

- Teniendo en cuenta que, como tu misma dijiste una vez, no somos tan distintos… te diré que cometes un error.- dice él. Rachel lo mira entonces, buscando respuestas, y Kurt prosigue.- Tu y yo… soñamos desde hace años con un futuro lleno de éxito porque… porque estábamos solos. Porque no teníamos a nadie más que a nuestros padres. Llenábamos nuestros huecos, nuestros vacíos, con esas esperanzas, porque eso dependía de nosotros. Porque creíamos que no necesitábamos a nadie más que a nosotros mismos, a nuestro talento y a nuestras agallas, para llegar alto. Yo comencé a cantar cuando mi madre murió, Rach, porque así llenaba los espacios del día en los que solía estar con ella.- confiesa, soltando un par de lágrimas que Rachel limpia con su pulgar.- Ahora me doy cuenta de eso, y ¿sabes porqué? Porque el viaje a Nueva York me lo enseñó. Yo no habría disfrutado tanto aquella canción que cantamos en el teatro si no la hubiéramos cantado juntos. Yo no quiero tener esa vida si no puedo compartirla con mis padres, con Finn, con Blaine y contigo, con nuestros amigos. ¿De que sirve tener fama, o ganar premios, si no tienes a quien dedicárselos? ¿Porqué arriesgaste un título nacional sólo para poder besarlo una vez más? ¿Porqué estás tan convencida de que debes elegir entre una cosa o la otra, Rach, cuando en realidad lo que necesitas son ambas? -finaliza. Los dos se quedan en silencio por un momento, absorbiendo la información.

- ¿Realmente crees que lo lograremos?- inquiere Rachel, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de la playera que está usando.

- Creo que lo intentaremos, que daremos lo mejor de nosotros, y que tendremos una experiencia maravillosa. Creo… que esa combinación sólo puede llevar a grandes cosas. Y creo que el amor que tu y Finn se tienen… encontrará la manera.- responde él, recostándose en el piso y llevándose a Rachel con él. Ella suelta una risa.

- Gracias, Kurt.- murmura, abrazándolo.

- De nada. ¿Estás usando el perfume Flower, de Kenzo?

- Sí. Tu también.

- Sí. Es casi… como abrazarme a mi mismo. Es una sensación extraña… pero increíble.

- Es magnífico para nuestros egos inflados.

- Definitivamente.


	15. Define Pelea

XV

Define pelea.

- No entiendo cuál es el problema.

- El problema es, Finn, que te dije tres veces que no podría verte hoy, y tu vas y haces planes para mañana y ahora no nos veremos por dos días.

- OH, OK, disculpa. ¿Cómo iba a saber que mi tía iba a enfermarse y que mi madre iba a querer visitarla?

- ¿No podían ir a visitarla hoy?

- No, Rach, mi madre trabaja.

- Bueno, yo no puedo cancelar los planes con mis padres. Hace dos semanas que les prometí que iría con ellos a la Feria Renacentista.

- … ¿y que estás haciendo ahora?

- Quehaceres… limpiando. ¿porqué?

- ¿No quieres compañía?

- Si vienes, Finn, es para ayudarme, no para distraerme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Lo sé, lo sé yo sólo… quiero pasar la mañana contigo, ¿Qué hay de malo eso? Te extraño mucho, eso es todo.

- Lo sé, yo también te extraño.

-… ¿entonces?

- Bueno… supongo que podrías venir. Sí, ven. Ahora mismo. En este instante.

- ¡Genial! Ah, y… ¿Rach?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cuenta esto como una pelea?

- No lo creo esto fue más una… discusión.

- Oh.

- ¿Porqué, querías que peleáramos?

- No, bueno… es que… ¿recuerdas la última vez que peleamos duro porque yo olvidé ir a buscarte a tu clase de ballet?

- Sí, Finn, aún lo recuerdo.

- Bueno… ¿recuerdas que por dos días no nos hablamos y después fui a tu casa y nos besamos en el sofá del living y fue asombroso (y muy sexy) y tu dijiste que… que era nuestra forma de "reconciliarnos"?

- Sí. Ya veo a donde apuntas.

- Entonces…

- Sabes, Finn, no debes esperar una ocasión especial para besarme de esa manera. Sólo… hazlo. Soy tu novia, ¿no?

- Sí supongo que… sí, eres mi novia. ¡Eres mi novia y puedo besarte así cuando quiera!

- ¡Bien! Ven ahora mismo y bésame así.

- Perfecto, ya estoy en camino.

- Ah, y ¡Finn!

- ¿Sí?

- Trae un par de guantes de latex, sólo tengo uno y lo estoy usando.

- Oh… OK.

- ¿Finn? Estaba bromeando.

- ¡Oh! Claro… claro que estabas bromeando.


	16. The First of Many

XVI

The first of many.

- ¡Victoria!

- No, no ganaste, hiciste trampa, Berry.

- Rachel Berry no hace trampa, Hudson.

- Ponerte ese vestido califica como trampa, Rach. No puedes pretender que me concentre en la Xbox cuando usas… eso.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con este vestido?

- Nada, ese es el problema. Luces hermosa y no puedo dejar de…- Rachel lo interrumpe entonces con un beso, y ambos se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo para pasar del piso a la cama.

- A mi me gusta esa remera.- le dice, casi en un murmullo, acariciándole el pecho. Finn sabe hacia donde va esto, y trata de mantenerse calmo. Le acaricia uno de sus piernas con su mano, subiendo por debajo de su vestido hasta que llega a su estómago. Uno pensaría que acariciar un estómago es lo más idiota del mundo, pero a Finn le encanta. Es suave y tibio y ella siempre se mueve un poco cuando él lo hace, como queriendo más. Él se quita la remera y la tira al suelo, mientras ambos se sacan los zapatos y se acomodan más en la cama.

- ¿Estamos solos, no?- pregunta ella, preocupada, recordando de pronto que otra gente en el mundo existe y que, de hecho, vive en esa casa. Finn simplemente asiente, mientras comienza a besarle el cuello y siente como ella vuelve a relajarse debajo de él. Le desprende torpemente las pequeñas tiras que sostienen su vestido y sonríe al descubrir que Rachel no ha considerado necesario usar un sostén debajo de él (eso hace todo más fácil). La besa una, dos, tres, cientos de veces, acariciándole los pechos con sus manos, jugando un poco con ellos. Rachel abre sus piernas un poco y él se ubica allí, sin dejar de acariciarla. Siente como sus pequeñas manos le acarician la espalda, los hombros, la nuca y sus pobres abdominales. Es como si ella estuviera en todos lados y, sin embargo, él sólo quiere tener más. Más de Rachel, más de sus caricias, más de los pequeños quejidos que suelta cuando él la acaricia en los lugares justos. Trata de no entusiasmarse mucho, de todas formas. Aún cuando él y Rachel hacen esto cada vez que pueden, aún cuando ya se sienten cómodos el uno con el otro, él siente algo de vergüenza cada vez que su… problema aparece en escena. Ella se quita el vestido y se mete debajo de las sábanas, y Finn hace lo mismo con sus pantalones. Lo besa de nuevo, esta vez de forma más dulce y lenta, mientras él la abraza y se voltea en la cama para volver a quedar encima de ella.

- Finn…- susurra Rachel, con dificultad. Él se detiene al instante.

- Lo siento, no quería… ¿Fui muy brusco?

- ¡No! No, no es eso. Es que… lo he estado pensando y creo que estoy lista.- dice ella. Él se apoya sobre sus codos para no aplastarla, y lo medita por un instante.

- ¿Lista para…?

- Para hacer el amor contigo, si.

- Oh…- murmura él, entendiendo de pronto a que se refiere ella.

- Sólo… sólo si tu quieres, no es… no quiero obligarte…

- Sí, quiero.- le asegura él, mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonríe entonces, con el alivio reflejándose en su rostro. Vuelve a besarlo una vez más, y el trata de no entusiasmarse demasiado.

- No creo que podamos hacerlo ahora porque… bueno, no tenemos protección y realmente… nunca creí que terminaríamos así hoy…

- Yo tengo protección.- la corrige él. Rachel suelta una carcajada.

- Realmente quieres hacerlo.- dice, entre risas, acariciándole una mejilla.

- ¿Estás bromeando? He querido hacerlo contigo desde… desde la primera vez que te besé.

- Creo que hemos esperado lo suficiente, entonces.- murmura ella, besándolo, mientras desliza su pequeña mano entre el elástico de sus boxers y su estómago, acariciándolo suavemente. Finn contiene un gruñido y hace lo propio, volviendo a su tarea anterior, y acariciándole uno de los senos.

- Eres… lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.- susurra él entre besos, y ella sonríe. No está mintiendo, de hecho. Rachel es tan pequeña y tan… suave, esa es la palabra. Siempre está tibia, como si acabara de salir del sol, su piel es lisa y suave y Finn no puede dejar de tocarla. Y besarla es como… como tomar una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno, así de placentero.

- Espera.- dice él, con voz firme, cuando ella intenta sacarle los boxers. Rachel lo mira sin entender.- Esto… esto no debe ser así, tu te mereces… te mereces más que esto. Te mereces una cena, y unas flores y una cama que no tenga sábanas de los Power Rangers…

- Finn…

- Tu te mereces romance y te mereces lo mejor, y yo voy a dártelo…

- ¡Finn!- lo interrumpe ella, tomándolo de las mejillas para mirarlo a los ojos.- Yo sólo… sólo quiero hacerlo contigo. No me importa el resto. Sólo… tu me amas, ¿no?

- Claro que sí, Rach…

- Pues entonces con eso basta. Yo te amo y tu me amas y eso es lo único fundamental. Al menos para hacer el amor.- le explica ella, acariciándole las mejillas y sonriendo. Él también sonríe.

- Ok… intentémoslo.- accede, volviendo a besarla y ayudándola a quitarse las bragas. Él se quita los boxers y busca rápidamente la pequeña cajita con los condones que esconde debajo de su cama.

- ¿Quieres… quieres que te ayude?- pregunta ella, al ver que las grandes manos de Finn no sirven para abrir el pequeño envoltorio. Él asiente, y ella tira el empaque al suelo y lo ayuda a colocárselo.

- ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?- le murmura, una vez más, mirándola a los ojos. Rachel asiente y lo besa otra vez, y él intenta torpemente introducirse en ella. La siente temblar por un segundo, y su rostro se contrae del dolor, y él se detiene, asustado.

- No… no pares, tu… sigue.- le ordena ella, tomándolo de los hombros y enterrando su cara en su cuello. Finn se mueve un poco, acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas y haciéndolo lo más gentil posible. Ella se relaja de a poco y él siente como toda la sangre de su cuerpo corre hasta ese lugar adonde ambos están conectados. Es… increíble. Maravilloso. Es como si, por ese instante, ambos fueran uno sólo. Ella murmura su nombre un par de veces y él tiene que contener un grito. El Cartero ha quedado olvidado. Nada en el mundo sirve, en ese momento, para que él evite colapsar sobre ella, soltando un suspiro y temblando un poco.

- Lo siento… lo siento, no pude… eso fue horrible…- tartamudea él. Realmente lo estuvo: no debe haber durado más de… ¿cinco minutos?

- Fue… perfecto.- murmura ella, con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados y algo de sudor en su rostro. Finn la mira entonces, sorprendido, y no puede evitar besarla otra vez, mientras se desliza de ella y se recuesta a su lado.- Te amo, Finn.- le dice, una vez que ambos se recuperan un poco.

- Yo también te amo. Muchísimo.- responde él, abrazándola más y besándole la frente. Se quedan en silencio durante unos momentos, tratando de memorizar lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos, y Finn siente que podría salir a gritar a la puerta que acaba de hacer el amor con la mujer más hermosa, más increíble y más dulce del mundo. Se contiene, sin embargo. Abrazar a Rachel, sentir su piel contra la propia, es mucho más importante ahora.

- Voy a necesitar una ducha. ¿Te unes?- dice ella, con una media sonrisa irresistible, saliendo de la cama y metiéndose en el pequeño baño aún desnuda. Finn sonríe. ¿Cómo le dices que no al amor de tu vida?


	17. Tormenta de Verano

XVIII

Tormenta de verano

Le gustan las tormentas de verano. Francamente, son un buen respiro a veces, ¿sabes? Sí, las lluvias de verano son geniales. No hay nada mejor que sentarse en el suelo de su habitación y abrir las ventanas, dejando al viento entrar, sintiendo el ruido de los truenos azotando a lo lejos. El sonido de la tormenta es tan fuerte que Finn apenas puede oír su teléfono móvil vibrando en su mesa de luz.

- ¿Rach? Pensé que saldrías a cenar con tus padres.

- Tienes que venir. Ahora.- lo interrumpe la voz de ella, de forma apurada. Finn se incorpora, asustado por el tono urgente de su voz.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nada, sólo… medamiedolatormenta.- responde ella, en un susurro casi imperceptible.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Me da miedo la tormenta, Finn! ¡Estoy aterrada!- grita Rachel. Finn no puede verla y, sin embargo, sabe que está al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ok, OK, tú sólo… ¿Dónde están tus padres?- pregunta él, tratando de calmarla, mientras busca las llaves de su camioneta entre los envoltorios vacíos de comida que reposan en su escritorio.

- Fueron a una conferencia y los sorprendió la tormenta en el camino de regreso. Estarán varados allí hasta mañana. Y yo no quiero estar sola…- el sonido de otro trueno la interrumpe, y Finn puede oír el pequeño gritito de terror que Rachel suelta.

- Bueno, tranquilízate. Estaré allí en unos minutos.

- Eres demasiado bueno para ser real.

- Ya verás como me lo pagas.

-oo-

- ¿Porqué demoraste tanto?- le pregunta ella, casi una hora después, mientras él se quita la mojada chaqueta y tira la mochila en el suelo.

- Tenía que encontrar ropa limpia. La lavadora se rompió hace una semana, así que me costo bastante.- le explica Finn, con dificultad, mientras Rachel le seca la cara con una pequeña toalla, acariciándole las mejillas.

- Me alegra que estés por fin aquí.- murmura, abrazándolo por el cuello y enterrando su cara en el pecho del muchacho. Finn la abraza por la cintura, besándole la coronilla, y siente como Rachel se relaja ante este simple gesto.

- ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche o…?

- No, claro que no.- dice Rachel, tomándole la mano y guiándolo hasta el living. Finn suelta una carcajada en cuánto ve el pequeño picnic que Rachel organizó en el medio de la sala.

- ¿No te tomaste todo esto muy en serio?- bromea, mientras ambos se sientan sobre los almohadones que ella distribuyó y Rachel le sirve una porción de pizza en un pequeño plato plástico.

- Pensé que podíamos… aprovechar esta cita improvisada al máximo.- le explica, sirviéndose una porción de su propia pizza vegetariana. Comen casi en silencio, comentando lo que ambos han hecho en el día y charlando un poco. En un momento ambos están comiendo las galletas de chocolate que ella preparó y riéndose sobre alguna broma tonta que él hace, y al siguiente las cosas están desparramadas en el suelo y ambos se tumban en los almohadones, besándose como si la tormenta que azota las ventanas se tratara ni más ni menos que del Armagedn mismo.

- No deberíamos hacer esto aquí, alguien podría…- murmura él, tratando de separarse un poco. Rachel rechaza la idea y lo toma de la nuca para poder seguir besándolo, y con eso basta para que Finn se relaje más, quitándole la vieja playera que ella usa para dormir. Es perfecto. El sonido de la lluvia golpeando afuera, la suave música que Rachel puso momentos antes, los incómodos almohadones… todo es perfecto. Ella es perfecta. Es perfecta porque odia las tormentas, y es perfecta porque le basta con que él le tome la mano para que su miedo desaparezca. Es tan perfecta que, a veces, él siente que podría llorar en los momentos perfectos como éste.

- Yo creo…- dice ella, con dificultad, cuando ambos recobran el aliento después de un buen rato.- Creo que nos estamos volviendo bastante buenos en esto.

- ¿Buenos? ¡Somos asombrosos! Tu eres asombrosa.- le murmura, besándola de nuevo, sintiendo el sonido amortiguado de su risa contra sus propios labios. Finn se coloca los boxers de nuevo y ella se pone la playera que él trajo de su casa. Rachel pone una película y se recuesta sobre Finn en el cómodo sillón, pasando una pequeña manta sobre ella y tratando de tapar sus largas piernas. Él cierra los ojos entonces, sin dormirse, con la voz de Audrie Hepburn y el sonido de la tormenta como banda de sonido, y sintiendo las pequeñas manos de Rachel acariciándole sus propias manos. Ella tiembla un par de veces cuando los truenos revientan, y él sólo la abraza más fuerte, sonriendo cada vez que ella entierra su cara en su cuello, aterrada. Despierta cuando los créditos de la película terminan de rodar, y no se sorprende al encontrar a Rachel llorando en silencio.

- No entiendo porqué insistes en mirar películas tan deprimentes.- le murmura, con una media sonrisa.

- Porque este tipo de películas son las más acertadas, Finn. La vida… la vida suele darnos más finales deprimentes que finales felices.- explica ella, por millonésima vez, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. El sonido de un trueno golpea contra las ventanas, haciéndolas vibrar, y las luces se apagan repentinamente. Rachel se mueve en sus brazos, girándose en el sillón para poder abrazarlo del todo, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Finn. Éste la besa, tratando de calmarla, y ella responde de inmediato, entrelazando sus piernas.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llueva en Nueva York?- le murmura él al oído. La pregunta se le escapa, rueda por su lengua sin siquiera darle tiempo a reprimirla. Rachel no contesta, y Finn asume que ella simplemente se ha quedado dormida. Ignora que, en realidad, ella no responde porque (por mucho que lo piense) aún no posee las respuestas.


	18. Haciendo Ejercicios

XVIII

Haciendo Ejercicios

- ¿Porqué tengo la impresión de que estas sesiones diarias de yoga no son sólo para mantenerte en forma?- bromea Kurt, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Rachel sonríe.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno, es obvio que disfrutas más el posterior desayuno con Finn que practicar rutinas ancestrales conmigo durante media mañana.- dice, con tono ofendido, retomando con la complicada postura que estaba tratando de representar.

- ¡Oh, cómo si tu no vinieras a visitarme a mi casa sólo para usar la piscina y ver a tu novio semi-desnudo!

- Perdóname por tener un novio increíblemente sexy, Berry. Que tu seas la persona más asexuada del mundo no quiere decir que el resto de los terrícolas tengamos que compartir tus percepciones.- Rachel suelta una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo, y Kurt se sienta para mirarla, con los ojos del tamaño de dos platos enormes.- No me digas que… ¿tú y Finn lo hicieron? No, de ninguna manera, me lo hubieras contado…

- No tengo porqué contarte todo.

- ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Esto es enorme, Rach! ¡Debes contarme todo!

- Creéme, no querrás saber.

- Bueno no en detalles pero… algo deberás decirme. ¿Cuándo fue, cómo? ¿Te llevó en una cita romántica o algo así? No me digas que fue en la camioneta, no podría volver a sentarme en ese asiento.

- No, no fue en la camioneta. Al menos no la primera vez.

- ¡¿Lo hicieron más de una? ¡Caray, Rachel!

- No entiendo porqué tanto alboroto. Quiero decir… yo lo amo a él y él me ama a mi, y hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo…

- ¿Estás bromeando? No te imaginas la cantidad de apuestas acerca de eso que hicimos en el Club Glee.- Rachel suelta otra carcajada mientras busca las botellas de agua y le tira la suya a Kurt. Se quedan en silencio otro rato, sentados en el suelo, hasta que Kurt vuelve a hablar.- ¿Cómo… cómo es? ¿Lo disfrutas?

- Es increíble. Asombroso. Es… como conectarse a otro nivel.- explica ella, sonrojándose un poco.

- Me alegro por ustedes. En serio. Y si ese beso de las Nacionales fue indicador de algo, creo que les debe ir bastante bien.- dice Kurt, con una sonrisa, y Rachel le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro, afectuosamente. Kurt se ahogó entonces, soltando parte del agua por la nariz.- ¡Dime que no lo hicieron en esta casa!

- Bueno…

- ¡Oh, Rachel! ¿No podía llevarte a un motel barato? Ahora deberé preguntarme si es seguro sentarme en el sillón o en las sillas de la cocina sin quedarme pegado.

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan dramático?

- ¿Te molesta que ocupe tu lugar?

- De hecho, sí. Me estás molestando.- se queja ella. Kurt no responde, porque su teléfono móvil comienza a sonar con fuerzas.

- Es Blaine. Es extraño que llame a esta hora. ¿Hola? Hola, cariño. No, estábamos practicando yoga con Rachel. Sí, si puedo hablar ahora.- dice, con preocupación, mirando a Rachel de reojos. Esta asiente y se incorpora, retirándose de la habitación para dejarlo solo y subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Finn. Él está durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, con sus largas piernas estiradas y su rostro escapándose del sol que entra por la ventana. Rachel lo mira por unos momentos. No hay nada más tierno que un Finn Hudson dormido. Luce tan calmo, tan pacífico, y su cabello se despeina de la forma más encantadora del mundo. Rachel sonríe al ver que él lleva puesta una remera de los Power Rangers, y sus boxers están algo caídos. Se mete en el pequeño baño entonces, para asearse rápidamente y poder deslizarse a su lado en la cama. Toma uno de los largos brazos de Finn y lo pasa alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo por los hombros y enterrando su cabeza en el espacio entre la almohada y el cuello de Finn. Él se mueve un poco, despertándose, e inconscientemente la atrae más hacia su cuerpo.

- ¿Estoy soñando?- pregunta, aún semi dormido, sin abrir los ojos. Rachel sonríe.

- No, no estás soñando. Aunque puedes volver a dormir si lo deseas.- le murmura, besándole el cuello suavemente. Ahora es Finn el que sonríe, entrelazando sus piernas.

- ¿Porqué habría de dormirme de nuevo si te tengo aquí?- responde él, en el mismo tono, mientras ella suelta una risita. Finn abre sus ojos, mirándola fijamente.- Hola.- le susurra, como si se acabaran de encontrar en el vestíbulo del McKingley.

- Hola.- dice ella, jugando con su cabello, acariciándole la nuca. Finn acorta la distancia, para besarla de lleno en los labios, y ella no opone resistencia. Está metiéndose del todo en el beso cuando alguien golpea la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta la voz de Kurt, amortiguada por la pesada puerta de madera.

- Sí, pasa.- contesta Rachel, mientras Finn reprime un gruñido y vuelve a enterrar su cabeza en la almohada.

- Buen día, Finn.- dice su hermano, entrando en la habitación y recibiendo sólo un sonido confuso como respuesta.- Voy a ir a desayunar con Blaine. Anoche peleó con su padre de nuevo así que… necesita hablar conmigo. Deberemos dejar el desayuno para mañana.- le explica Kurt a Rachel.

- No hay problema. Tú… mándale saludos de nuestra parte.- dice ella, con una media sonrisa. Kurt asiente y abandona la habitación, y Rachel suelta una risita al darse cuenta de que Finn ha vuelto a dormirse.

- ¿Finn? Finn, despierta.

- ¿Qué… que pasó, que ocurre?- dice él, sobresaltado.

- Nada, sólo… que Kurt se fue.

- Oh… OK. ¿Querías que me despidiera de él o…?

- No, tonto… Kurt se fue, y tus padres están trabajando. Estamos solos.- murmura ella, enfatizando sus palabras.

- Oh… _Ooooh_…- exclama Finn, mientras su rostro se ilumina en cuanto capta la indirecta de Rachel.- ¿Tu dices que podemos hacer… tu sabes?

- Yo digo que podemos hacer "tu sabes", sí.

- ¡Genial! Déjame… déjame lavarme las dientes y…- tartamudea, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y saliendo hasta el baño. Rachel también se incorpora para acomodar la cama, cerrar las cortinas y encender el aire acondicionado.- Hey, ¿Rach?

- ¿Si, Finn?

- Cuando decimos "tu sabes" estamos hablando de… de sexo, ¿no?- pregunta él, asomándose por la puerta del baño con el cepillo de dientes aún en la mano, sonrojándose un poco. Rachel suelta una carcajada ante la tierna mirada de incertidumbre de Finn.

- Sí, estamos hablando de sexo.

- ¡Bien! Por un momento creí que ibas a hacerme practicar yoga.


	19. Buenas Impresiones

XIX

Buenas impresiones

- Me gustó más la que vimos el año pasado, pero esta era bastante buena.

- ¿Te parece? Yo creo que esta era mejor. ¿Recuerdas cuan malos eran los trajes de la vez pasada?

- ¡Oh, sí! Y el tipo del piano no paraba de hacer gestos raros con su cara.

- ¿Tu que crees, Finn?- inquiere Leroy, mirándolo por sobre la mesa. Él se paraliza. Ha estado intentando pasar desapercibido durante toda la noche, y lo había logrado hasta ahora. Pero, aparentemente, un viaje de dos horas en auto, una puesta en escena de Funny Girl y tres cuartas partes de la cena era lo máximo que podía esperar de sus técnicas de encubrimiento.

- Bueno…- ¿porqué Leroy lo pone tan nervioso? El otro no. Hiram es… es más accesible. Siempre le pregunta por su madre y por el football y cosas así. Pero con Leroy es otra historia. Finn siente la mano de Rachel apretando su rodilla por debajo de la mesa y entonces toma coraje para seguir (aún cuando Leroy lo está mirando de la forma más atemorizante del mundo).- Creo que el problema era el sonido. El… el bajo no dejaba de escucharse por encima de la guitarra, y la chica que hacía de Fanny se confundió un par de veces. Si no hubiera visto la película unas cien veces y no la hubiera escuchado a Rachel cantando esas canciones otras cien, diría que fue fantástico pero… francamente no lo fue.- finaliza, mirando fijamente a su plato, como si los spaghetti fueran a darle las respuestas. Los Berrys se quedan en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Realmente crees que soy mejor que esa chica?- le murmura Rachel. Él la mira y, por un segundo, olvida que sus padres están ahí.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Claro que eres mejor que ella! Eres… no diré que eres mejor que Barbra porque no me creerías…

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy mejor que Barbra?

- Bueno, puede que sea por el hecho de que a ti te amo y a ella no.- responde él, simplemente. La mesa vuelve a guardar silencio, y Finn ve como las mejillas de Rachel se tornan de un color tan rojo como los manteles a cuadros del restaurante.

- ¿Quién quiere postre?- dice Hiram, tratando de romper la tensión. Finn pide una porción de torta de chocolate: tal vez teniendo la boca llena evite volver a ponerse en ridículo.

-oo-

- Tengo un problema contigo, Finn.- le dice Leroy, desde el asiento del conductor. Finn se mueve incómodo en su asiento, tratando de no despertar a Rachel, que duerme plácidamente sobre su hombro. Leroy mira a su esposo, que también dormita sobre la ventanilla del asiento del acompañante, antes de continuar.- Tu sabes que mi rol como padre es cuidar de Rachel, tratar de que no salga lastimada. Por eso entenderás, dado las experiencias pasadas, que tenga suficientes motivos para que no me agrades.

- Señor, yo…

- No, déjame terminar.- le dice, con un ademán autoritario. Ese simple gesto le recuerda tanto a Rachel que Finn no puede hacer más que obedecer.- Aún cuando tengo muchos motivos para que no me agrades… no puedo evitar tenerte cierto aprecio.- confiesa, con un tono duro pero sincero. Finn frunce el ceño.- Hiram… a él se le hace más fácil confiar en las personas, dejar que alguien entre en nuestro círculo familiar, pero a mi no. Nos han… nos han tratado tan mal en el pasado por nuestra _condición_ que siempre suelo entrar en las nuevas relaciones con el pie izquierdo. Tú eres… eres diferente, Finn. No eres cualquier persona. Eres especial para Rachel y, por ende, eres especial para nosotros también. Sé que eres un buen chico, y se que la quieres y la haces feliz, porque puedo verlo todos los días, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta aprehensión a veces. Si… si te trato mal, o soy muy hostil contigo, es sólo por eso. Es porque es mi deber mantenerme cauto. Algún día tendrás tus propios hijos y lo entenderás, pero ahora… sólo te pido que me respetes a mi tanto como yo te respeto a ti. ¿Entiendes?

- Si, señor, entiendo.

- Bien. Muy bien.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Sí, Finn?

- Yo… realmente la amo. Muchísimo. Rachel es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y… entiendo que quiera protegerla porque yo también lo hago. Quería que supiera eso, que estoy enamorado de ella y que trataré de hacer lo posible para que ella sea feliz. Aún… aún si eso significa que yo deba hacerme a un lado.- confiesa, acariciando inconcientemente la mano de Rachel que sostiene a la suya. Leroy lo mira por el espejo retrovisor, y por un segundo Finn cree que lo ve sonreír. Se quedan en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Leroy vuelve a hablar.

- Tu hermano es un chico… interesante.- le dice, con una risita.

- Sí, Kurt es bastante especial.- responde Finn, tratando de entablar una conversación.- Su novio, Blaine, está teniendo problemas con su padre a causa de su… _condición_, como usted la llama.

- Sí, Rachel nos comentó algo.- dice Leroy, claramente apenado.- Es muy triste que esas cosas pasen, pero no todos los padres son tan receptivos y abiertos como tu padrastro. A algunos les toma más tiempo. A veces una vida, diría yo. Mi propio padre nunca me aceptó como homosexual. Los padres de Hiram son distintos. Pero Rachel ya debe haberte contado eso, ¿no?- Finn sonríe en asentimiento entonces, abrazando a Rachel por los hombros. Ella se mueve un poco en sueños, acercándose más a él, y Finn no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y hundir su nariz en su cabello, sintiendo el inconfundible perfume que ella emana. Se detienen entonces en la puerta de su casa, y él le da un beso en la frente antes de salir del auto.

- ¿Finn?

- ¿Si, señor?

- ¿Porqué no vienes a cenar el viernes con tu familia? Dijimos que íbamos a hacerlo el verano pasado y después nunca lo hicimos. Trae a tu madre y a tu padre, y si tu hermano quiere venir con su novio está bien. Tal vez podamos hablar con él acerca de… sus problemas.- le ofrece Leroy, antes de que Finn salga del vehículo.

- ¿A la hora de siempre?- pregunta él. Leroy asiente, y Rachel se despierta justo a tiempo para saludar a su novio.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana?- inquiere, besándolo en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos mañana.- afirma él.

- Ok, te amo.

- Yo también te amo. Adios.- es lo último que Finn dice antes de bajarse del auto y desaparecer detrás de la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Papi?- murmura Rachel desde el asiento trasero en cuanto su padre pone el coche en marcha de vuelta.

- ¿Sí, cariño?

- Que ahora ame a Finn no quiere decir que los quiera menos a ustedes.- dice, somnolienta, antes de volver a dormirse. Leroy sonríe entonces, dejando que el alivio se apodere de él.


	20. Un vistazo al futuro

XX

Un vistazo al futuro

- Y no hablen de ningún programa de crímenes, ¿OK? Nada como CSI o Bones o eso. Sus padres son abogados y detestan esos shows. Y recuerden que Rachel e Hiram son vegetarianos, así que probablemente sirvan algo de ese tipo de comida. Ustedes sólo… traguen rápido.

- Finn… ¿puedes calmarte? Me estás poniendo nerviosa, y es sólo una cena…

- Sí, lo siento mamá es que… esto significa mucho para mi y para Rachel.

- Todo estará bien.- le asegura Carole, acomodándole el cuello de la remera polo, mientras el resto del Clan de los Hummel-Hudson (incluido Blaine) se acercan hasta la puerta de los Berrys.

- ¡Hola!- saluda alegremente Hiram, abriendo la puerta antes de que Finn pueda siquiera tocar el timbre.- ¡Me alegra que hayan podido venir todos! ¡Pasen, pasen, los estábamos esperando!- agrega, en el mismo tono, casi empujándolos a través de la puerta.

- Hola a todos.- dice Rachel, mucho más calmada, apareciendo en el vestíbulo con Leroy detrás de ella. Finn le sonríe y ella la devuelve el gesto, mientras el resto de los invitados se quitan los ligeros abrigos dándoselos a Hiram.- Éste es mi padre, Leroy, y ese es mi papi, Hiram.- explica Rachel a la amontonada multitud.

- Oh, sí, claro. Ella es Carole, mi madre, y él es Burt. Él es Kurt, pero a él ya lo conocen, y él es Blaine, es el novio de Kurt. Y yo soy Finn.- dice Finn, señalando a los miembros de su familia.

- No es que no quiera conocerlos, pero… ¿podemos pasar a la sala? Estamos un poco apretados aquí, ¿no?- propone Leroy, con una sonrisa (Finn cree que es la primera vez que lo ha visto sonreír) y el resto de los concurrentes adhiere a la propuesta de inmediato, abandonando el pequeño vestíbulo y dejando a Finn y Rachel a solas.

- Hola, Finn, gusto en conocerte.- bromea ella, con una pequeña sonrisa, rodeándolo con sus brazos y abrazándolo por el cuello.

- No te burles de mi, estoy nervioso.- murmura él.

- ¿Y porqué habrías de estarlo? Piénsalo así, hoy mis padres podrán desviar su atención de ti. Estarán más interesados en tu familia.

- Sí… sí tienes razón.

- Claro que tengo razón. Tu sólo… evita pensar en todos los lugares en que hemos… hecho _eso_, y todo saldrá bien.

- Puedo hacer eso.-afirma él, acortando la distancia para besarla en los labios. Rachel responde enseguida (y con ganas), y lo toma de la mano para guiarlo hasta la sala. Finn reprime un suspiro al darse cuenta de que Burt, Carole e Hiram están charlando animadamente, sentados en el sofá en el que él y Rachel hicieron el amor esa misma mañana. Mierda.

-oo-

- ¿A que hora empezaba el juego?- le murmura Burt a Finn, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

- A las diez.- responde Finn, en el mismo tono.

- ¿Porqué no van ustedes a ver el juego en la sala mientras las chicas nos ponemos al día?- propone Hiram, mientras él y Carole juntan los platos.

- ¿Estás bromeando? En esta casa no se ve un partido de Football desde hace años.- se queja Leroy.

- Bueno, cariño, hoy es distinto. Hay visitas.- explica su marido.

- Pues entonces… ¿qué estamos esperando?- dice Leroy, más animado, poniéndose de pie y guiando a la tropa hasta la sala.

- Creo que todo salió bien, ¿no?- le pregunta Rachel a Kurt, mientras ambos terminan de levantar la mesa.

- Sí yo… quería agradecerte. En nombre mío y de Blaine. Ver como las cosas funcionan entre tus padres es muy importante para nosotros. Sobretodo para Blaine, ¿sabes? Él está teniendo muchos problemas en su casa y tener este tipo de contención es fundamental. Así que… gracias.- murmura él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rachel sonríe.

- No debes agradecerme, Kurt. Ustedes son… son mis amigos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- ambos se frenan en cuanto llegan a la puerta de la cocina y se encuentran con Hiram y Carole charlando animadamente. Kurt se lleva un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio, tratando de oír la conversación.

-… y es tan difícil pensar que van a irse, ¿no?- dice Carole, mientras seca los platos que Hiram va lavando.

- Oh, sí, es un sabor agridulce. Por un lado hemos esperado por este momento toda nuestra vida, por el momento en el que se convierten en hombres o mujeres, pero por el otro… duele verlos irse. Aún me parece que fuera ayer cuando Rachel corría por la casa con sus pequeños tutús, preparando shows en la sala y cantando canciones de Disney.- responde Hiram, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, y a Rachel se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

- Y no sólo voy a extrañar a Finn y a Kurt, ¿sabes? Voy a extrañar a los otros chicos también, sobretodo a Rachel.

- No, se a lo que te refieres. En este último tiempo me he acostumbrado tanto a tenerlos siempre dando vueltas por aquí que creo que voy a extrañarlos a todos. Aunque probablemente Puckerman vaya a quedarse por aquí.- bromea Hiram, y ambos sueltan una carcajada. Se quedan en silencio unos minutos, pero ni Kurt ni Rachel se animan a interrumpir. Entonces Hiram vuelve a hablar.- ¡Carole, estás llorando!- dice, dramáticamente, dejando los platos a un lado y acercándose hasta ella.

- Sí, lo siento es sólo que… es extraño todo esto.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Finn y yo… estuvimos solos tanto tiempo que yo ya había olvidado lo que se sentía tener una…

- ¿Familia?

- Sí, una familia. Tener gente con quien contar, no estar solo.

- Sé a donde apuntas. Nosotros… nosotros también estamos bastante solos. Mis padres murieron y mis hermanos viven lejos. Y la familia de Leroy nos considera un insulto, así que no podemos contar mucho con ellos.

- Siempre… siempre podrán contar con nosotros. Después de todo, tengo el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano seremos una verdadera familia.

- Si no lo somos ya, querida Carole.- le dice él, tendiéndole una servilleta para que ésta se limpie las lágrimas. Un grito de júbilo, proveniente de la sala, inunda la cocina, y ambos sueltan una carcajada.

- Creo que Leroy se está desquitando por todos esos años en los que no le dejé mirar Football.- bromea él, tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta donde está el resto. Rachel y Kurt se quedan en silencio unos momentos, tratando de absorber lo que acaban de escuchar.

- ¿Cómo se supone que dejaremos… esto?- le murmura Rachel, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Kurt sonríe.

- No lo haremos. Lo llevaremos con nosotros.- le responde, apoyándose en la puerta y mirándola a los ojos.- Allí donde estemos, los llevaremos. Más aún si te tengo conmigo, y aún más si logramos que Finn se una a la expedición Nueva York.- explica, limpiándose él también las lágrimas del rostro. Y entonces Rachel lo entiende todo. Entiende porqué se pasó los últimos meses del año anterior peleando por Finn, construyendo su amistad con Kurt, conociéndose a si misma. Finn es su familia, es su futuro, es una parte de su vida. No es sólo un tonto amor de secundaria o aquél primer amor que todos terminan olvidando. Finn es el hombre de su vida, y ambos han logrado construir una relación que trasciende de ellos. El peso de la verdad la envuelve, entonces, como aquél mismo día en que ella y Kurt se escabulleron en el teatro en Nueva York para cantar en ese escenario. Ella necesita de Finn, y Finn necesita de ella.

- ¿Porqué eres tan inteligente?- le pregunta a Kurt en tono de broma, tomándolo de las mejillas.

- Porque tu eres la bonita. Yo necesito ser la otra parte de la historia.- responde él, en el mismo tono, y dándole un beso en la frente. La multitud de la sala vuelve a gritar, y ambos toman eso como una señal de que deben incorporarse al resto. Rachel cruza toda la habitación para llegar hasta Finn, que está cómodamente sentado en un sofá individual, y se deja caer suavemente sobre su falda. Él la envuelve con sus brazos instintivamente, y ella se recuesta sobre su pecho.

- ¿Todo salió bien, no?- inquiere él, murmurándole al oído para que el resto no escuche.

- Sí, todo saldrá bien.- responde ella. Lo siente sonreír contra su propio cabello, y ella también sonríe al darse cuenta de que él ha entendido el mensaje.

- Te amo.- le susurra, besándole la coronilla.

- Lo sé, yo también te amo.- dice ella, en el mismo tono, acomodándose más en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos. Tal vez mañana le cante a sus padres un par de canciones de Disney sólo para ponerlos contentos. Tal vez le haga a Carole una bandeja de sus galletas preferidas sólo porque ella está convencida, al igual que Rachel, de que Finn y ella van a casarse tarde o temprano. Tal vez lleve a Kurt al salón de belleza para pasar una tarde de chicas sólo porque él es el mejor amigo del universo. Tal vez simplemente va a quedarse allí, tranquila y protegida en los brazos de Finn, sintiendo como los ritmos de sus respiraciones se acoplan y rezando para que el momento de tomar las decisiones se atrase lo más posible. Puede que Nueva York le pertenezca a ella, y de eso nadie pone reparos. Pero Lima… bueno, ella pertenece a Lima sin duda alguna. Y sólo podrá triunfar si logra llevarse al menos un pedazo de Lima consigo (si ese pedazo mide dos metros, es increíblemente torpe e inmensamente dulce, mucho mejor)


	21. Aprendiendo la lección

XXI

Aprendiendo la lección.

- ¿Cómo dices "Tengo hambre" en inglés?

- Oh, eso te sería muy útil, ¿no? Siempre tienes hambre.- bromea ella, girándose en la cama para verlo de frente. Finn aún tiene los ojos cerrados, y Rachel tiene la impresión de que, en su imaginario, el tiempo no corre cuando mantienes los ojos cerrados.- Se dice "I'm hungry".

- I'm hungy. ¿Estuvo bien?

- Yes, it was OK.

- Hey, no alardees.- bromea él, haciéndole cosquillas en la cintura, deleitándose con el sonido contagioso de la risa de Rachel.- ¿Cómo dices "eres muy hermosa"?- le pregunta, abriendo los ojos y mirándola. Rachel sonríe.

- "You are very beautiful" si es para una mujer, "You are very handsome" si es para un hombre.

- Y yo soy bastante lindo, ¿no?

- Yes, you are very, very, very handsome.- responde ella, susurrando, acariciándole los labios con su pulgar.

- And you are very, very, very beautiful.- agrega él, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho, dejándola que ella lo abrace y sintiendo el sonido tenue de los latidos de su corazón.

- I'm in love with you.- susurra ella, apoyando su mejilla contra su corto y suave cabello.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Que estoy enamorada de ti, que te amo. "I'm in love with you".

- "I'm in love with you too". ¿Estuvo bien?- inquiere él, estirando su cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

- Estuvo perfecto.- responde Rachel, besándolo directamente en la boca y partiendo un poco sus labios. Finn se funde en el beso de inmediato, girándose en la cama para quedar sobre ella y acariciándole una de las piernas de forma suave, subiendo por debajo de su vestido hasta encontrar el borde de las bragas que ella está usando.

- ¿Hey, Rach?

- ¿Humm?

- ¿Cómo dices "Quiero hacer el amor contigo"?

- No lo dices. Tu sólo… lo haces.

- Perfecto.


	22. Honestidad Brutal

XXII

Honestidad brutal.

Sin duda una de las mejores cosas de vivir con Kurt es que su casa se transforma, de inmediato, en el cuartel general del Club Glee. Basta con que Finn invite a los chicos a jugar en la Xbox, o a tocar un poco de música, para que las chicas (tiradas en el sol leyendo revistas, haciéndose algun tratamiento de belleza o tomando el té) se unan tarde o temprano y la cosa pase a mayores. Finn ya no recuerda la cantidad de noches de pizza y películas que han hecho a lo largo del verano, o las guerras de agua y los fogones improvisados. Siempre terminan igual: cantando viejas canciones acompañados por las guitarras de Puck y Sam, o por la máquina de Karaoke de Kurt. Se ríen, charlan, se molestan, y a veces hasta pelean. No serían ellos si no hubieran discusiones, desencuentros. (Santana y Mercedes son las más divertidas. Finn podría pasarse todo el día escuchándolas discutir acerca de cualquier cosa.) Todos saben, sin embargo, que no hay nada que pueda separarlos (si un bebé, un par de corazones rotos, un abusador y Sue Silvester no han podido, una simple pelea por el turno del karaoke no lo hará). Finn tiene la impresión de que este último año va a ser muy bueno. Hay una atmósfera distinta entre ellos, una especie de sensación compartida de que las cosas no podrían ser mejores.

- ¡Vamos, Santana, es tu turno!- grita Rachel, dándole la pequeña canasta con las consignas del "Verdad-Consecuencia". Están todos sentados en el patio trasero de los Hummel-Hudson, en una típica noche de sábado. Las cosas venían bastante bien hasta que Puck consiguió unas cajas de cerveza, y una simple charla de amigos se transformó en el "Verdad-Consecuencia" más embarazoso de todos los tiempos.

- "Una verdad que te cuesta reconocer"- lee Santana, mientras Rachel se acomoda con dificultad entre los brazos de Finn (se ha negado a quitarse el sostén, por lo que Puck la obligó a tomarse una cerveza entera como prenda). Brittany y Santana se miran por un momento, y Finn cree que el aire nocturno se tensa de repente.

- No quiero contestar esto. Prefiero quitarme el sostén.

- ¡No, contesta!- la reprende Kurt, tomándose otro trago de su botella. Santana traga saliva.

- Ok. Bueno, considerando que la mayoría de ustedes están demasiado ebrios y no recordarán esto mañana… creo que podría confesar algo.- Finn siente como Rachel se mueve entre sus brazos, como si estuviera incómoda. Santana vuelve a hablar.- Realmente disfruto el Club Glee. Lo disfruto más que… que ser una porrista. Berry tiene razón, ser parte de algo especial nos hace especiales. Y yo nunca… nunca me había sentido especial hasta que los conocí a ustedes. Se que la mayor parte del tiempo los insulto, y realmente a veces quisiera tirarlos contra una pared (sobretodo cuando Rachel habla o cuando Kurt usa polleras). Pero… los quiero, chicos. Realmente los quiero.- finaliza, tirando el papel al pequeño fuego que Finn armó.

- Yo también los quiero.- dice Brittany, abrazando a Tina.

- Si yo… yo también.- agrega Kurt. Mercedes y Mike asienten, adhiriéndose al comentario.

- ¡Yo los adoro! Ustedes… son mi familia.- grita Sam, entusiasmado, como si hubiera estado esperando por ese momento durante mucho tiempo.

- Son lo más débil que he visto en mi vida, en serio.- dice Puck, conteniendo una risa al ver el entusiasmo de Sam.- Pero si, somos una familia. Ustedes me ayudaron y estuvieron para mi en el momento más difícil de mi vida. Y eso se los voy a deber siempre.- finaliza, mirando a Quinn. Ella no contesta, si no que fija su mirada en el fuego, como si todo aquello le pareciera aburrido.

- Yo estoy aterrada.- dice Rachel, arrastrando un poco las palabras, como si el alcohol estuviera haciéndole efecto. El resto del Club la mira por un segundo, sin entender, y ella se incorpora, soltándose de los brazos de Finn, para explicarse mejor.- Cuando este año termine, cuando nos graduemos, no nos veremos más. Es un hecho. Kurt y yo iremos a Nueva York, y no se que es lo que el resto de ustedes piensan hacer de sus vidas, pero lo más probable es que nos sea difícil encontrarnos. Eso me asusta. Tener que salir al mundo real sin la… contención de ustedes. Tener que dar una audición sin tenerlos como mi respaldo, tener que ir a una clase sin encontrarme con sus caras familiares. Yo no solía ser así, ¿saben? Solía alcanzarme con… conmigo misma. Pero Kurt dice que es por eso que nosotros soñamos con ser… estrellas de Broadway. Porque eso depende sólo de nosotros, porque no necesitamos de nadie más. Nos equivocamos, Kurt.- dice, comenzando a llorar, y haciendo que Kurt se una a su llanto.- Nos equivocamos. Tú lo entendiste antes que yo. Y ahora… ¡Lo veo tan claro! ¡Por supuesto que no basta con nosotros mismos! Por supuesto que voy a necesitar de la compañía de Finn, de la lealtad de Puck, de la honestidad de Santana o de Mercedes, de… de todos ustedes. Y me siento tan estúpida, ¿saben? Me siento estúpida por las veces en las que… sacrifiqué todas esas cosas por un solo, por un momento en el escenario, por sobresalir más que el resto. El Club Glee no se trata de… de talentos individuales turnándose para brillar, si no de un grupo de talentos brillando todos juntos. Ustedes me enseñaron eso. Y eso… es más valioso que todos esos años de ballet o de clases particulares de canto que tomé. Y yo los quiero por eso. Siempre voy a quererlos por eso.- finaliza, volviendo a recostarse sobre Finn y limpiándose las lágrimas con su camisa. Durante unos momentos el resto del Club se queda en silencio, y Finn puede ver como la mayoría de las chicas (y Kurt) intentan disimular las lágrimas que han caído por sus mejillas.

- Voy a extrañarlos mucho.- dice Mercedes, tomando a Kurt de la mano.

- Claro que van a extrañarme. Soy genial.- dice Brittany, comiéndose uno de los hot dogs que Kurt y Rachel prepararon. El resto del Club suelta una carcajada.

- Sí lo eres, cariño, eres genial.- le murmura Santana.

- Hey, yo voy a llevarme la peor parte, ¿no? A mi va a tocarme escuchar a Rachel quejándose todo el día acerca de las audiciones que no le dan, de los papeles en los que no la eligen, de las medias sucias de Finn…- enumera Kurt, recibiendo como respuesta una rama en la cabeza, lanzada por Rachel.

- ¡Oh, sí, deberíamos darte el Premio Nobel de la Paz!- bromea Tina, consiguiendo que el Club, incluida Rachel, vuelva a reír.

- ¡Imagínate cuando Finn no consiga ninguna Universidad que lo tome! Ahí va a estar difícil para ti, Kurt.- dice Quinn. El resto se queda en silencio, como si no pudieran creer que Quinn acaba de arruinar el momento.

- ¿Porqué no tocas algo con la guitarra, Puck?- propone Kurt, tratando de romper con el incómodo silencio. Puck obedece, y él y Tina comienzan a cantar una canción de Lady Antellbaun que Finn no termina de reconocer. Finn nota que algunos de ellos lo miran por un segundo, con algo de tristeza, como si la situación no les pareciera descabellada, como si las palabras de Quinn contuvieran cierto grado de verdad, y Finn no puede culparlos. Él tiene esas mismas dudas cien veces por día y, por la forma en la que Rachel se aferra a su brazo, algo le hace creer que ella también las tiene.


	23. In the Navy

XXIII

In the Navy

El brillante camión ha estado parado en la plaza principal por tres días, y Finn está comenzando a pensar que, tal vez, se trate de una señal. ¿Es una coincidencia acaso que el Ejército esté reclutando justo cuando él está buscando alternativas para después de su graduación? Bien, él no cree en las coincidencias.

- Ni se te ocurra.- dice Rachel con tono severo, saliendo de la librería y colocando las bolsas en el canasto de su bicicleta.

- ¿De que estás hablando?- responde él, haciéndose el desentendido.

- Sé lo que estás pensando. Te he visto mirar ese maldito camión durante los últimos tres días. Se que crees que es una especie de… señal del universo.- explica ella, cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo a los ojos.- Sé que estás pensando que tal vez lo llevas en la sangre, o que es algo que puedes tener en común con tu padre. Pero no es así Finn.- le dice, acercándose un poco y bajando el tono.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no lo intento?

- ¡Finn, esto no es una audición en el Club Glee o unas pruebas en el equipo de Fooball, es el ejército! ¡Es la guerra! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Significa… sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Y muerte, Finn. Sobretodo muerte.- exclama Rachel, con cierto dramatismo, subiéndose a su bicicleta para emprender el camino de regreso.

- Es fácil para ti, ¿sabes?- responde él, dolido, mirándose los pies.- Es fácil pensar en el futuro cuando eres talentosa e increíble y tienes todo planificado. Pero hay algunos que no pueden… no pueden darse ese lujo.- finaliza, subiéndose a su propia bicicleta y saliendo a toda velocidad, dejándola allí sola, en el medio de la calle, con la banda militar como música de fondo.

-oo-

- Sabía que estarías aquí.- murmura Rachel, unas horas después, sentándose a su lado en el suelo debajo de un gran árbol. Finn se limpia el rostro con el puño de su campera, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que han estado corriendo por sus mejillas, y ella se acerca un poco más, acariciándole la espalda en pequeños círculos.- No quise gritarte en el medio de la calle.- agrega, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Finn no contesta, pero se mueve un poco en el suelo, deslizándose hasta que su cabeza queda suavemente apoyada en la falda de Rachel.

- ¿Porqué tiene que ser tan difícil?- le pregunta, con la voz quebrada. Parece un niño pequeño, y por la forma en la que formula la pregunta Rachel sabe al instante que aquello realmente lo está mortificando. Ahora es ella la que siente un nudo en su garganta.

- No tiene porqué serlo.- le responde, acariciándole distraídamente los pequeños cabellos de sus patillas y su frente, tratando de borrar algo de la preocupación de su rostro.

- He pasado… todo el verano tratando de buscar una forma de no… interferir en tus sueños, en tus proyectos, de poder acompañarte sin ser un estorbo. Pero no la encuentro, Rach.- confiesa Finn, aferrándose con sus manos a las suaves piernas de ella.

- Mírame.- le ordena Rachel. Finn obedece, sentándose a su lado, y ella lo toma de las mejillas colocando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.- Quiero que entiendas algo, Finn. Debes dejar de pensar en mi futuro y en tu futuro y empezar a pensar en el nuestro. Ya no hay… sueños míos y sueños tuyos. No hay proyectos míos y proyectos tuyos. ¿Sabes porqué? Porque no hay uno sólo de mis sueños que no te incluya. Quiero ir a Nueva York, y quiero ir contigo. Quiero verte triunfar en lo que sea que hagas, y quiero que estés ahí para verme triunfar a mi. Lo que es mío y lo que es tuyo… dejó de serlo hace mucho. Es nuestro. Y vamos a hacerlo juntos.- le dice, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.

- ¿Porqué me eliges a mi? ¿Porqué no buscas a alguien que sea… como tu?- pregunta él, con el tono más vulnerable que jamás ha utilizado.

- Porque tu eres todo lo que yo no soy. Y yo soy todo lo que tu no eres. Y juntos somos un todo.- explica ella. Él sonríe: aquella explicación no está muy lejos de las veces en las que Rachel le ha enseñado las reglas matemáticas o las principales guerras del Siglo XX. Al menos, ella habla con la misma autoridad.

- Juntos somos un todo.- repite él, tratando de memorizar las palabras. Se acerca un poco más a ella, besándola dulcemente en los labios, tratando de demostrarle de esa simple manera cuánto la ama. Aún no sabe que es lo que va a hacer de su vida. Aún no sabe si va a presentarse en esos puestos de entrenador o si va a lavar copas y platos en algún bar mugroso de las calles nuevayorkinas. Sabe, sin embargo, que en aquél momento las cosas parecen encajar. Que besar a Rachel debajo de ese árbol, mientras el sol cae sobre la plaza y los niños regresan a sus casas, parece una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. Sí, ser una parte de ese todo será su profesión principal. El resto será sólo una forma de matar el tiempo en aquellas horas en las que Rachel no esté en casa.


	24. Dream a little dream of me

XXIV

Dream a little dream…

La extraña. Tal vez por eso no puede dormir. Sí, es por eso. La pretemporada del Football ya ha comenzado, por lo que Finn se pasa las tardes entrenando hasta el cansancio, practicando jugadas y lanzando pases. Hace sólo un par de horas que no se ven, pero él ya la extraña (en realidad sólo se vieron un par de minutos cuando él volvió a casa después de la práctica y la encontró charlando en el jardín con Kurt. Y no es lo mismo verla así que cuando están juntos, solos, disfrutando el uno del otro). En este momento quisiera tenerla en sus brazos, besarla, sentir el roce de su suave piel contra la suya. Sin embargo, debe conformarse con un mensaje de buenas noches en su teléfono y la pequeña foto de los dos que guarda en su mesa de luz. Las cosas no deberían ser así. Si él fuera lo suficientemente hombre, tomaría ahora las llaves de su camioneta e iría hasta su casa a reclamar lo que es suyo (Ok, eso sonó mal, pero el punto es el mismo: iría hasta allí para estar con ella). La idea es muy tentadora, de hecho. Sí, Finn podría escaparse por la puerta de la cocina (que no hace ruido) e ir caminando hasta la casa de Rachel (sacar la camioneta del garage si sería un problema) y subir por el árbol hasta la ventana de su habitación (ella duerme con las ventanas abiertas porque "disfruta mas del aire nocturno"). En un momento Finn está tirado en su cama pensando y, al siguiente, se coloca unos viejos jeans y sale disimuladamente de su habitación. El camino hasta la casa de Rachel nunca pareció tan largo. Puede que se deba a que es de noche, o simplemente a que sus ansias lo están volviendo loco, pero Finn cree que cada metro se ha multiplicado por cien. Cuando por fin llega, sin embargo, el alivio lo embarga (como si alguien hubiera encendido la calefacción en aquella fría noche de verano). Agradece por primera vez por sus largas piernas, puesto que en un par de movimientos logra subir hasta el pequeño balcón de su habitación y se desliza por la ventana lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Rachel se ha quedado dormida leyendo el guión de Kurt (¿Acaso van a presentar la obra algún día?) y Finn no puede evitar sonreír al ver que ella está usando una de las viejas remeras del McKingley que él le dio. Se quita los zapatos y los jeans (al igual que la ligera chaqueta que lleva puesta) y se recuesta a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Rach?- susurra, en un tono casi imperceptible, acariciándole una de sus desnudas y suaves piernas. Ella se mueve un poco, acercándose más a él inconcientemente.- Rach… despierta.- vuelve a susurrar Finn, esta vez besándola detrás del cuello.

- ¿Finn? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta ella, desconcertada, en cuanto abre los ojos. Finn se coloca un dedo sobre los labios, indicándole que baje el tono.- Son las tres de la mañana.

- Lo sé, yo sólo… no podía dormirme y llegué a la conclusión de que el problema era que te extrañaba demasiado.- le explica él, mirándola a los ojos, tratando de encontrar su rostro bajo la pálida luz de luna.

- ¿Y no podías esperar hasta nuestra cita de mañana?- pregunta ella. No está quejándose, si no que más bien parece sorprendida por el acto impulsivo de Finn.

- No, no podía.- confiesa él, tratando de besarla en los labios y errándole las primeras dos veces. Ambos contienen la risa cuando sus frentes se chocan fuertemente, producto de la ansiedad con la que se buscan en la oscuridad.

- Yo también te extrañé, cariño. Pero no podemos… no podemos hacer eso ahora. Mis padres te matarían.- le dice Rachel, acariciándole una mejilla de forma conciliadora. Finn sonrie contra su cuello.

- He vivido una buena vida.- responde, deslizando su mano por debajo de la remera de Rachel, temblando un poco al sentir su tibia piel contra sus dedos. Ella se relaja un poco entonces, acariciándole también el cuello y los hombros, entrelazando sus piernas. Ambos se sobresaltan al oír el sonido de un auto pasar por la calle.

- Creo que eso fue suficiente.- murmura Rachel, dándole un pequeño beso con sabor a despedida. Finn frunce el ceño.

- Podemos… ¿podemos dormir juntos? Tal vez sólo un rato. Prometo irme antes de que tus padres se despierten.- propone él. Ahora es ella la que asiente, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyándola sobre su pecho. Finn la abraza por la cintura, mientras ella juega con sus cortos cabellos entre sus dedos, haciéndole cosquillas cada vez que las puntas de sus dedos rozan su cuero cabelludo. Está por quedarse dormido cuando ella comienza a cantar, murmurándole al oído.

- "_Stars shining bright above you  
>Night breezes seem to whisper "i love you"<br>Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_Say nighty-night and kiss me  
>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me<br>While I'm alone and blue as can be  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_Stars fading but I linger on dear  
>Still craving your kiss<br>I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear  
>Just saying this<em>

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<br>But in your dreams whatever they be  
>Dream a little dream of me"<em>

- Siempre… siempre sueño contigo. Pero a veces soñar no es suficiente, ¿no?- dice él, en cuanto ella termina. Rachel no responde, y Finn sabe porqué: inconscientemente, ambos están pensando en aquellos sueños que temen no poder hacer realidad.


	25. Puede que te sientas solo

XXV

Puede que te sientas solo…

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- inquiere él, con tono sincero, mientras la mira preparar la cena. Ella trata de ocultar su entusiasmo.

- ¿Es eso una propuesta, Hudson?- responde, sin mirarlo y sin abandonar su tarea.

- Es más bien una pregunta hipo… hipatetica.

- Hipotética.

- Eso. Supongamos que te lo pido y que tenemos edad y yo… ya te compré una casa y tu ya has ganado un par de Tomis…

- Tonys.

- Si, un par de esos. Tu… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- repite, con un dejo de esperanza en la voz. Rachel sonríe, limpiándose las manos con el delantal que lleva puesto y sentándose frente a él en la isla de la cocina.

- Veamos… me casaría con un hombre, de seguro. No se si la casa me importaría tanto, y los Tonys son opcionales. Hay otras cosas más importantes.- le explica, tomándolo de las manos.

- ¿Más importantes que un Tony?- pregunta Finn, entre confundido y sonriente, provocándole a Rachel un ataque de risa.

- Sí, Finn, hay cosas más importantes que un Tony.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

- Que ese hombre sea el correcto.

- ¿Y que debe tener uno para ser el correcto?

- Debe ser amable y dulce. Tener un buen corazón. Ser determinado y pasional. Tener un lindo cabello, aun si es imposible de peinar.- bromea ella, acariciándole los desarreglados y cortos cabellos de su coronilla. Finn sonríe ante el contacto.- No hay mucho más que pedir, en realidad. Si me ama lo suficiente como para esperar hasta que gane un Tony para casarse conmigo… debe ser el hombre correcto, ¿no?- murmura, trazando con su pulgar la línea de sus labios. Finn la mira por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Estoy en una buena posición entonces?- le pregunta, también en un murmullo, con una media sonrisa que trata de esconder (vanamente) la fragilidad que sus ojos muestran.

- Estas en una excelente posición.- responde Rachel, escondiendo la mirada. Se pregunta por un instante como una charla tan simple se tornó en algo tan profundo, tan sincero, tan increíble.

- Yo me casaría contigo.- dice él, con voz segura.

- ¿Si?

- Si, sin dudas.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, ahora mismo. En esta cocina. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No te pusiste de rodillas, Finn. No puedo tomarte en serio.

- Me estoy arrodillando ahora…- las risas de Rachel se ven interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta de entrada azotándose, y segundos después Kurt aparece en la cocina.

- Oh… creí que estarían afuera.- murmura, sorprendido, tratando de ocultar el rostro. Tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.- Estaré en mi habitación.- dice, dejando sus cosas en la mesa de la cocina y perdiéndose en las escaleras.

- ¿Y a éste que le pasó?- inquiere Finn, mirando a Rachel con sorpresa. Ella encoje los hombros y niega con la cabeza. Sabe, sin embargo, que lo único que puede poner a Kurt en ese estado de tristeza empieza con B y canta unos duetos magníficos.

-oo-

- ¿Kurt? ¿Puedo pasar?- inquiere Rachel, abriendo un poco la puerta.

- Sí… pasa.- responde él, con la voz tomada, limpiándose la nariz.

- ¿Quieres contarme que te ocurre?- pregunta ella, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Kurt suspira.

- Blaine rompió conmigo.- le explica, conteniendo el llanto. Rachel siente como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

- Kurt… lo siento mucho.- murmura, recostándose a su lado y abrazándolo por la cintura. Él se relaja un poco entonces, como si eso fuera lo único que le hiciera falta.

- Dice que no quiere someterme a todos sus problemas, que su padre está cada vez peor y que yo ya tengo suficiente con mis propios líos. Traté de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero ya estaba bastante decidido.- le dice, con la voz cargada de tristeza y resignación, y las lágrimas vuelven a brotarle.

- Volverá, ya lo verás.- lo consuela ella, limpiándole el rostro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Creo que tengo un poco más de experiencia en esto que tu, ¿no?- bromea ella, sonriendo al oír la pequeña risita de Kurt.- Y si no vuelve… conseguiremos otro. Mercedes y yo podemos formar una especie de… brigada. Haremos un casting de novios para ti.

- Eso sería fantástico.- agrega él. Se quedan en silencio un momento, ambos pensando en formas de solucionar las cosas, y es Kurt quien vuelve a hablar.- Sabes… a veces me daban ganas de golpearte contra una pared. Pero eso ocurre cada vez menos.- confiesa él, con una media sonrisa.

- Tomaré tu comentario como un cumplido. La cena estará lista en quince minutos, si quieres bajar.- le dice ella, dándole un pequeño apretón y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de abandonar la habitación, sin embargo, se voltea para verlo.- ¿Sabes cual es nuestro lema, no? Puede que te sientas solo…

- Pero no lo estás. Lo se, gracias Rach.- finaliza él, también levantándose y buscando su pijama. Rachel piensa entonces en como va a hacer para transmitirle a Finn la noticia.

-oo-

- No, no te sientes aquí, siéntate ahí enfrente.- la escucha decirle a su hermano en cuanto baja la escalera. Se detiene en el pequeño descanso para escucharlos.

- ¿Porqué no quieres que me siente a tu lado?- se queja Finn, ocupando el lugar en la otra punta de la mesa.

- Porque no es conveniente que Kurt nos vea juntos, Finn. No quiero que se sienta peor. Es como… escarbarle en la herida.

- Aún no puedo creer que ese idiota haya cortado con él. ¿Qué acaso está loco?

- Finn…

- No, en serio, lo detesto. Siento que debería… darle una paliza. ¡Eso haré! Llamaré a los chicos e iremos a darle una paliza…

- No, no irás.- lo interrumpe Kurt, entrando en la habitación, arrastrando sus pantuflas y tumbándose en la silla. Finn lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido por un segundo.- Te agradecería si pudieras evitar hablar del tema. Se que no puedes evitar ser este… macho protector, y te lo agradezco, en serio que si. Pero no lograrás solucionar nada. Así que… comamos esta delicia que Rachel preparó.- finaliza, como si con eso bastara para terminar con el tema.

- Tu hablabas de Rachel todo el tiempo cuando nosotros terminamos.- murmura Finn, ofendido, concentrándose en su plato.

- Era diferente. Yo trataba de hacerte entrar en razón. Nunca propuse ir a golpearla. Aunque si pensé en golpearlo a él un par de veces.- le murmura a Rachel, con una media sonrisa. Ella le devuelve el gesto.

- ¿Quieren ver "American Idol" después de comer?- propone ella.

- Suena fantástico.- exclama Kurt. Hablan de la receta de la comida, de SAM y Mercedes, de la práctica de Football de Finn y de sus planes para el último mes de vacaciones. Rachel les cuenta un par de historias graciosas de una prima suya que colecciona cosas raras, y critican a cada uno de los concursantes de "American Idol" (claramente, ninguno de ellos llega ni a los pies de Rachel o de Kurt). Para cuando Carole y Burt vuelven de su torneo de Bowling, ya han armado tres rompecabezas y Finn dormita sobre la falda de Rachel mientras ella y Kurt miran "La Novicia Rebelde".

- ¿Se divirtieron hoy?- pregunta Carole, dejando las bolsas en el suelo. Kurt suelta un suspiro, y Rachel puede ver como se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

- ¿Cenaron Burt y tu? Porque hice lasaña y quedó bastante en la heladera. Puedo recalentarla si quieres.- le dice a Carole, tratando de cambiar el tema. La mujer la mira por un momento, como tratando de entender porqué su hijo parece a punto de llorar.

- No, tu… quédate cariño. Yo lo haré.- dice ella, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que tus padres se enojarían si te quedaras a dormir conmigo hoy?- le pregunta Kurt, volviendo a mirar la pantalla del televisor, pero apoyando suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel. Ella mira a Finn, quien suelta pequeños ronquidos mientras duerme en su falda, y piensa en todas las noches en que lloró sola en la penumbra de su habitación.

- No, claro que no. Les enviaré un mensaje para avisarles.- le responde a su amigo, dejando caer su propia cabeza sobre la de él.

-oo-

- ¿Sabes? Ya me parecía que todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser real.- le confiesa Kurt, mientras ambos se meten en la cama. Rachel suspira.

- ¿Porqué dices eso, Kurt?

- Porque es verdad. Piénsalo, Rach… en sólo un año pasé de ser este chico encerrado en el closet a tener un novio increíble, un montón de amigos, una familia fantástica… algo debía salir mal.- explica, con un dejo de amargura en la voz, untándose una crema en las manos. Rachel está a punto de contestarle cuando la cabeza de Finn se asoma por la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

- Si, cariño, entra.- le ordena Rachel. Finn deja un plato de galletas y dos vasos de leche caliente en la mesa de luz.

- Es para… hacerte sentir mejor.- le dice a Kurt. Él asiente, con los ojos llorosos, murmurando un gracias.- Si me necesitan, saben adonde encontrarme.

- Si, tu ve a dormir, yo me ocupo desde aquí.- asiente Rachel. Finn se acerca hasta su lado de la cama para besarla, pero se arrepiente a último minuto, al recordar que Kurt está allí.

- ¡Bésala ya y vete a si podemos hablar!- protesta su hermano, en tono de broma, y Finn obedece.

- Buenas noches.-le murmura a Rachel, besándola primero en los labios y después en la frente.

- Buenas noches.- responde ella, acariciándole una mejilla. En cuanto Finn cierra la puerta, ambos atacan el plato de galletas y los vasos de leche, y Kurt apaga la luz mientras Rachel se mete debajo de las sábanas.

- De entre todas las pocas certezas de mi vida, hay un par de cosas que tengo en claro.- le dice, en la oscuridad. Rachel suelta una risita.

- ¿Qué mis galletas son increíbles?

- Número uno, sí. Realmente son increíbles. Número dos, tengo un cabello magnífico. Número tres, voy a envidiarte por siempre que tu hayas conocido a Patti Lupone antes que yo…

- Hey, no me culpes. La culpa es de Finn por llevarme a cenar a Sardi's.

- Número cuatro que, a juzgar por lo fantásticos que son para cuidarme a mi y a mi pobre corazón en pena, Finn y tu serán unos padres maravillosos algún día.- le confiesa. Ella suspira.

- ¿Realmente lo crees?

- Claro que si. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez? Desde que somos mejores amigos, al menos.

- No, no me has mentido.- afirma ella. Se estira un poco en la cama para tomarlo de la mano, pero entonces Kurt se gira y la abraza, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica otra vez. Hablan bastante esa noche. Hablan de Broadway y de Finn y del Club Glee. Hablan de Santana (¡Dios, que bien se siente poder compartir eso con alguien!) y Kurt habla un poco de su madre. Hablan de todo lo que duele, también. Él llora, ella llora, ambos lloran. Nada de eso, sin embargo, es lo importante. Lo más importante es que ambos descubren, en esa noche, que realmente no están solos, y nunca lo estarán.

-oo-

Blaine aparece a la mañana siguiente, mientras todos comen el desayuno, con un ramo de flores y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Rachel no sabe cómo hizo Finn para contener su furia al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con él del otro lado. Para ese entonces, Carole y Burt ya están al tanto de la situación, y la mujer les hace prometer a su esposo y a su hijo que no harán ninguna estupidez, a lo que ambos responden con un quejido (y Finn murmura algo parecido a un "Rachel me ordenó lo mismo"). Una hora después, Blaine y Kurt entran a la cocina de la mano, sonriendo, y Rachel les prepara algo de café y un par de tostadas. Organizan una noche de películas para el fin de semana, y Blaine se ofrece para llevar a Rachel hasta su casa en cuanto terminan de desayunar.

- ¿Nos vemos el Sábado, entonces?- le dice, en cuanto estaciona en la entrada de la residencia de los Berrys.

- Nos vemos el Sábado, Warbler.- afirma ella, bajándose del auto. Se detiene antes de cerrar la puerta, y se inclina un poco para verlo.- ¿Blaine?

- ¿Sí, Rachel?

- Esta vez te salvaste de que te rompa el trasero… pero la próxima, Finn y yo no te tendremos tantas consideraciones.- le dice, con los ojos cargados de furia. Blaine asiente, tragando saliva, y Rachel sabe que el mensaje le ha llegado porque al sábado siguiente, en su cita programada, Blaine hace lo imposible para perder a las charadas.


	26. La Conexión

**XXVI**

Conexión.

Hace tanto calor afuera que aún estando adentro, con las cortinas cerradas y el aire acondicionado prendido, Finn no encuentra acomodo. Se quita las zapatillas y las medias, y se acuesta en el piso, apoyando su cabeza en la falda de Rachel. Ella le acaricia el cabello instintivamente, porque eso es lo que hace siempre que él coloca su cabeza allí. Son esas las cosas que Finn ama más, las pequeñas certezas. Sabe que va a recibir un "te amo" por cada "te amo" que envíe. Sabe que va a hacerla sonreír si le dice que es hermosa, o si le hace cosquillas en los lugares indicados. Sabe que siempre, al tomarla de la mano, ella va a entrelazar sus dedos, de la misma forma que sabe que si la abraza por detrás ella va a recostarse sobre él. Sabe adonde besarla. Si la besa en la frente, por ejemplo, ella va a fruncir sus labios esperando ser besada allí también. Sabe distinguir entre una mirada de "cuidado con lo que dices, tus padres están justo ahí" y una de "desearía con todas mis fuerzas que ahora estuviéramos solos". Ese es el hilo invisible, después de todo. Eso es lo que los trajo hasta allí. Eso es lo que hace que sus ojos siempre se encuentren en una habitación, sin importar cuanta gente esté en ella. Es lo que hace que sus voces se acoplen a la perfección, y lo que hace que hacer el amor sea tan increíble.

- ¿Rach?- murmura, con la voz un poco ronca (después de todo, ha pasado en silencio la mayor parte de la tarde. Eso es increíble también, como algo tan simple como sentarse en silencio puede ser tan placentero).

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Recuerdas el funeral de la hermana de Sue?- pregunta él, sin abrir los ojos. Ella deja el libro que ha estado leyendo y se mueve un poco, mirándolo fijamente, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

- Claro que lo recuerdo. Fue hermoso.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el Sr. Schue? El dijo… que cuando amas a alguien esa persona es una parte de ti.

- Si… que ambas están unidas por un hilo invisible.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí… pensé en ti, en ese momento. Es una metáfora, Finn. Las metáforas son importantes.- Finn sonríe: no lo había pensado así hasta entonces.

- Eso… eso fue lo que me hizo terminar con Quinn. Tu eres esa persona para mi. Tu eres… la otra punta de mi hilo.

- Esto confirma tu teoría, ¿no? Ambos pensamos en lo mismo, en el mismo momento, aún cuando no estábamos juntos. Esa es la conexión.- dice ella, con una risita, besándolo en la frente, en la punta de la nariz, en las mejillas, y finalmente en los labios. Él se incorpora, sin desprenderse, acariciándole la espalda, sentándola en su falda. Sabe que no podrán hacer mucho más que eso, puesto que sus padres están en la cocina, a pasos de allí, pero no le importa. No le importa el calor, o el incómodo piso de madera que Hiram eligió para el estudio. Sus piernas se están durmiendo, el libro se le está clavando en una de las rodillas, y los vasos de te helado se están calentando. No le importa. Él dice "te amo" y ella responde, y cada caricia se encarga de confirmar su teoría. Sus labios encajan, sus manos encajan, sus respiraciones encajan… y, si se concentra en ello, Finn puede sentir como sus dos corazones laten al mismo ritmo, sin detenerse, casi como cantando a dueto.


	27. La Constante

**XXVII**

La constante

- Ok, tres shows que no sean de Barbra que quisieras hacer en Broadway.- pregunta él, recostándose en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

- ¿Sólo tres? Eso es cortarme las alas, Finn.- responde ella, frunciendo el ceño y limpiándose las pocas gotas de helado que cayeron en sus manos.

- Digamos que serían los tres primeros… otros les seguirían.

- Bien, así me gusta más. Diré… Wicked, Mary Poppins y Evita. De seguro esos tres. Me darían un Tony por cualquiera de esos tres.- contesta Rachel, con seguridad. Finn sonríe entonces, cerrando los ojos, cediendo ante la fresca brisa de la noche veraniega.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Soñar así… ¿cómo lo haces?- repite él. Está tan cansado por la práctica de football que las palabras comienzan a patinarse en su lengua. Rachel se detiene a pensar en su respuesta por unos segundos.

- Creo que sólo lo hago. No es muy complicado. Sólo debes buscar algo que realmente desees y… ¿qué deseas ahora, por ejemplo?

- Deseo besarte otra vez.- murmura él, con una sonrisa. La siente acercarse entonces, porque su suave cabello le acaricia las mejillas y le tapa por unos segundos la tenue luz de la luna que se filtra entre sus párpados. Ella lo besa entonces, dulcemente, poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

- Ahí lo tienes.- le susurra, volviendo a separarse, pero acariciándole los hombros suavemente, bajando por sus brazos hasta entrelazar sus manos.

- Eso fue fácil.

- Porque ese no era un sueño complicado. Debes ponerle más empeño.

- Ok… desearía que la Coach Beiste no nos hiciera entrenar tan duro y no me dejara hecho una basura. Así yo podría gastar mis energías en hacer el amor con mi novia cuantas veces quisiera.- la siente reír entonces, vibrando contra su propio pecho.

- Eso no está mal. Pero debes soñar más.

- ¿Más?

- Sí. Más grande, más hacia el futuro.

- Deseo ganar el campeonato de football…

- Eso está mejor.

- Y las Nacionales del Club Glee.

- Bien, pero te falta más…

- Deseo salir de esta ciudad al terminar la escuela.

- ¡Ahí vamos llegando! ¿Qué más?

- Deseo ser realmente bueno en algo, conseguir una beca en algún lugar. Deseo ir a la universidad y dedicarme a eso, a estudiar, a ser mejor.

- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil. ¿Algo más?- inquiere ella, con una sonrisa, recostándose sobre él y jugando con los botones de su camisa.

- ¿Más que todo eso?

- Más que todo eso. Por encima de todo eso.- Finn abre los ojos antes de contestar, buscando la mirada de Rachel en la casi oscuridad.

- A ti. Te deseo a ti.- responde, casi en un susurro, colocándole los cabellos sueltos detrás de un oído. Rachel se muerde el labio.

- No quiero que me sueñes a mi, o que me desees. Quiero que sueñes conmigo, Finn. Que soñemos juntos.- le explica ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Quiero ser bueno para ti. Quiero ser alguien de quien nunca te avergüences. Quiero que sientas orgullo cuando alguien te pregunte quién es tu pareja en algún… estreno o lo que sea que la gente de Broadway haga. ¿Sabes? Que no tengas miedo de decir "Sí, vine con mi pareja, es ese de allá… el alto e incómodo que se está desarreglando el moño".

- ¡Puedo imaginarte haciendo eso de seguro!- dice ella, entusiasmada, con un brillo en los ojos que Finn reconoce como lágrimas de felicidad.- ¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor sueño, el más recurrente?- le pregunta. Finn niega con la cabeza.- Es esta pequeña casa a las afueras de Nueva York. No es nada… muy grande ni elegante ni nada por el estilo, pero tiene esta terraza desde donde se ven las luces de la ciudad. Y hay flores en las ventanas y siempre hay música sonando, algo de Rock clásico o algo de Broadway. Y está esta joven pareja que vive allí. A veces tienen un perro grande que juega con ellos, y otras veces tienen un gato que se sienta en la ventana a mirar pasar a los vecinos. A veces tienen hijos y a veces no. A veces están casados y a veces sólo viven juntos. Se ríen mucho. A veces discuten. Tienen amigos y familiares y parecen muy felices. Algunos días él es un bombero y ella es una estrella de Broadway, y otros ella es sólo una maestra de música y él es una figura del equipo de football de la ciudad. Esas cosas cambian siempre, porque no son las importantes. Lo importante está siempre igual.

- ¿Y qué es eso?- inquiere Finn, volteándolos sobre la manta que han desplegado en la parte trasera del camión.

- Ellos dos. Finn y Rachel. Rachel y Finn. Lo demás… va y viene. Pero ellos son la constante.- responde ella, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo. Él la mira por unos segundos, sin siquiera tratar de contener las lágrimas (ella es Rachel, después de todo. No le avergüenza llorar frente a ella). No necesita decir mucho (no necesita decirle más que el "Te amo" que se le escapa en cuanto sus labios se separan por un segundo). En ese momento, mientras él y ella comienzan torpemente a quitarse la ropa, Finn pierde conexión con el mundo exterior, con todo lo que no sea Rachel. No nota nada que no sea la dulzura de sus labios, la suavidad de sus manos, la tibieza de su respiración. No nota el dolor de su hombro, producto del entrenamiento, ni que las nubes han tapado la mayor parte de la luna. No nota el viento en los árboles ni el frío e incómodo metal de la camioneta contra sus codos y sus rodillas. Si Finn pudiera, por un segundo, concentrarse en la radio que ha dejado prendida de fondo, notaría que los primeros acordes de "Faithfully" han comenzado a sonar. Aún así él siente, en cuanto ambos terminan y Rachel se acurruca a su lado, que le llevará años toparse con un momento más perfecto que ese (o un par de horas. ¿Quién lo sabe? Tratándose de Rachel, las cosas solían ponerse perfectas casi diariamente).


	28. La Fiesta

**XXVIII**

**La Fiesta**

A Finn le está costando trabajo recordar porqué asistieron a esa fiesta en primer lugar. ¿En qué momento el Club Glee aceptó la invitación de Dave Karofsky para pasar el sábado en la noche bebiendo en su patio trasero? En realidad, "la fiesta" está adentro de la casa, en donde las porristas y los jugadores de football beben cerveza y bailan indebidamente (aún de forma más indebida de lo que se espera para chicos de diecisiete años). Para Finn, sin embargo, la fiesta está en este pequeño grupo de personas que se reunió (sin planificación) en el patio trasero. Un par de años atrás Finn hubiera dado un brazo para ser uno de los descerebrados de adentro. Todo lo que le importaba en ese entonces era… meterse en los pantalones de alguna porrista. Ahora, sin embargo, sentarse en un incómodo sillón de jardín con Rachel en su falda y sus amigos bailando tontamente alrededor es muchísimo más entretenido, más placentero, le sienta mejor. Ése es él, después de todo. Finn Hudson es sólo el tonto mariscal de campo cuando entra en el juego. El resto del tiempo es simplemente Finn, el capitán del Club Glee, el de la novia bajita y el hermano gay. Está tan compenetrado en sus asuntos que no nota que, de pronto, Rachel se incorpora de su falda con una furia incontrolable.

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- le grita a una de las porristas que ha salido a fumar. Finn no recuerda su nombre, pero es rubia y muy delgada y con cara de poquita cosa. La muchacha le devuelve a Rachel una pequeña sonrisa, casi de desprecio.

- Dije que no entiendo que hacen todos ustedes aquí.- le responde, con sinceridad, dándole otra pitada a su cigarrillo.- Quiero decir… ¿porqué alguien los invitaría? Entiendo que Dave quiera… enmendar todo el mal que ha hecho, pero invitar a un puñado de perdedores a su fiesta es demasiado. En serio, siento asco de sólo mirar tu rostro, Berry. ¿Y qué son esas medias? ¿Qué edad tienes, cinco?- la insoportable voz de la porrista se vio apagada entonces, y Finn tuvo que concentrarse seriamente para entender adónde terminaba ella y adónde empezaba Santana López.

- ¡Y TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, SARA! ¡UNA POBRE PERRA RASTRERA! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES, VOY A MATARTE!

- ¡Santana, suéltala!

- Déjala, Finn. Se merece que Santana le patee el trasero.

- ¿Estás loco, Kurt? ¡Podría hacerse daño! ¡Puck, ayúdame!- pide Finn, sosteniendo a Santana de la cintura, mientras ella le arranca el cabello a la porrista y continúa gritándole a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¡SANTANA, DÉJALA!- grita Karofsky, saliendo al patio de su casa. Santana se tranquiliza entonces, respirando agitadamente, y no es hasta ese momento que Finn nota la cantidad de gente que se ha reunido para ver la pelea.

- Lo siento, Dave. No quise arruinar tu fiesta. Mejor… mejor me voy.- le dice, arreglándose el corto vestido que trae puesto y tomando sus cosas.

- Yo me voy contigo.- dice Rachel, siguiéndola, y tendiéndole una mano a Finn. Éste la toma y ve como el resto del Club los sigue. Caminan en silencio por un par de cuadras, uno al lado de otro, separándose sólo cuando algún auto quiere pasar por la calle.

- Saben… podrían haberse quedado.- les dice Santana después de unos minutos.

- ¿Qué sentido tenía quedarnos en un lugar en el que no éramos bienvenidos?- murmura Tina, con una sonrisa.

- Tú me defendiste.- suelta Rachel, con la voz clara y potente, y todos saben a quién le está hablando aún cuando no se ha dirigido a nadie. Santana sonríe.

- Ustedes son unos perdedores, pero son mis perdedores. Yo soy la única que puede insultarlos. ¿Ok?- le dice, casi con tono dulce. Rachel suelta una risita y se aferra más al brazo de Finn.

- ¿Quieren saber cuál es la mejor parte?- dice Puck.

- ¿Qué dos chicas pelearon por unos buenos cinco minutos?

- Ok, la segunda mejor parte. ¡Miren!- grita, señalando la silla de Artie.

- ¡¿De dónde sacaste toda esa bebida?

- La robé mientras estábamos saliendo.

- Eres rápido.

- Ayuda tener a Ruedas como segundo al mando.

Se detienen ahí mismo, en el pequeño parque de la ciudad, a beber lo que han robado y a jugar en los juegos de niños. Se pasan toda la noche cantando y contando historias de terror, hasta que Brittany rompe en llanto ante la leyenda de un asesino de gatos que usaba su carne para hacer salchichas. Cuando amanece, caminan hasta la casa de Rachel y ella y las chicas preparan el desayuno para todos, y se sientan en el jardín a disfrutar un poco más de aquella velada improvisada. Finn sabe que Rachel es inteligente, y sabe que siempre tiene la razón. Sin embargo, nunca ha estado tan acertada como aquella vez en que dijo que formar parte de algo especial te hace especial. Allí, cantando viejas canciones de Disney, comiendo tostadas y bebiendo jugo de naranjas, Finn se siente la persona más especial del mundo. Se pregunta, por un segundo, si las porristas y los demás jugadores alguna vez se sienten igual que él, igual de completos, igual de felices. Entonces Rachel lo besa como despedida antes de que él y Kurt emprendan su regreso a casa y él sabe la respuesta al instante: nunca, en mil años, alguien podrá ser tan feliz como un Finn Hudson.


	29. Mejor que un par de fuegos artificiales

**XXIX**

**Mejor que los Fuegos Artificiales.**

Él cierra la pantalla del computador en cuanto ella sale del baño, y Rachel frunce el ceño, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué estabas mirando?- inquiere, mientras se pasa un cepillo por sus suaves cabellos. Finn traga saliva.

- Nada.- contesta en un susurro. Rachel se acerca hasta él.

- ¿No estabas… no estabas mirando…? Tu sabes.

- ¡No, no! Yo no miro esas cosas. Menos en tu casa.- responde él, alarmado, sonrojándose un poco. Rachel lo abraza por los hombros, colocándose entre sus piernas, y comienza a besarle el cuello.

- ¿No vas a decirme, entonces?- le murmura, acariciándole los brazos y la espalda.

-… no.- contesta él, con un susurro poco certero, uniéndose al juego y acariciándole las largas y suaves piernas (ya ni siquiera se pregunta cómo puede ser que algo tan pequeño tenga esas increíbles piernas).

- ¡Ok!- exclama ella, en cuanto nota que no logrará convencerlo, y toma el pequeño computador que reposa sobre su escritorio, alejándose de él.

- Rach… por favor…- suplica él, también incorporándose y tratando de sacárselo de las manos. Sin embargo, en cuanto ve la expresión de sorpresa que se forma en el rostro de la muchacha, sabe que es demasiado tarde.- Mira… no quería hacerlo, pero alguien me lo envió por correo y yo debía… no se…- trata de explicarse, en vano, puesto que ella no lo está escuchando.

- ¿Hiciste… hiciste un bebé con nuestras fotos?- le pregunta, mostrándole la pequeña foto del bebé que el programa ha generado. No parece molesta pero… hay algo que Finn no sabe descifrar.

- Sí.- le contesta, sin siquiera tratar de mentirle. Rachel se queda en silencio por unos momentos, y entonces se incorpora y busca algo entre los libros de su biblioteca. Sonríe en cuanto encuentra un pequeño papel doblado, y lo despliega sobre su cama.

- Se parecen bastante, ¿no lo crees?- le pregunta, mostrándole alternativamente la foto del bebé de la computadora y la del bebé que ella tiene impresa.

- Sí… si se parecen.- concede Finn, sentándose a su lado. No está mintiendo, de veras se parecen, con la excepción de que él hizo un niño y ella una niña.

- Son lindos.- murmura ella, sentándose en su falda, con la vista clavada en las dos fotos. Finn sonríe, rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Sí… son lindos.- Responde él, besándole el suave cabello. Rachel quiere decir más. Quiere decir que son perfectos, únicos, increíbles… pero le parece exagerado reaccionar así por un par de bebés generados por computadora. Sólo se aferra un poco más a Finn, acariciándole sus manos, deseando porque aquél día llegue pronto.

- Por suerte no tienen mi nariz.

- Yo amo tu nariz, Rach.

- Gracias cariño. Podrían… podrían sacar tus ojos, ¿No? Y tu media sonrisa.

- Tus ojos y tu sonrisa son increíbles también.

- Por suerte, ni tu ni yo tenemos que decidir eso.- bromea ella, haciéndolo reír, mientras ambos se tumban de lado sobre el colchón, con sus frentes chocándose. Él la besa (o ella lo besa a él… no hay mucha diferencia, de hecho). Rachel cierra los ojos y se acerca más a él, rodeándolo por la cintura, disfrutando del silencio.

- Me asusta mucho, realmente.- dice él. Por un momento el corazón de ella se rompe. ¿Qué es lo que le asusta? ¿El futuro? ¿Ella? ¿Los hijos que hipotéticamente van a tener? Abre los ojos para mirarlo, para intentar tener más respuestas, y Finn continúa como si pudiera leerle la mente.- Me refiero a que… no lo sé, estoy seguro de que apestaría como padre.- explica, frunciendo los hombros. Rachel tiene que reprimir una carcajada, porque sabe que Finn está hablando en serio y eso sólo lograría entristecerlo más.

- Tu eres dulce, gracioso y tierno. Te preocupas por los demás y tienes esta capacidad de… de liderazgo. Haces que la gente crea en ti, eres confiable. Eres amoroso y gentil. No sé como eso te transformaría en un mal padre.- le dice ella, acariciándole la frente, intentando borrarle las líneas de preocupación de su rosto. El parece meditarlo un minuto, como si estuviera sumando sus cualidades en su cerebro intentando llegar a la misma conclusión que ella.

- Pero… yo soy torpe, y desordenado. Y soy muy estúpido…

- Odio cuando hablas así de ti mismo.

- Pero es la verdad, Rach. Los hijos… son algo difícil. Y yo no me manejo muy bien con las situaciones difíciles.- le dice, con la voz cargada de amargura. Ella se sienta en la cama y cruza las piernas, invitándolo a poner su cabeza en el pequeño nido de extremidades. Él obedece, y traga saliva antes de seguir hablando.- Yo sólo… no quiero decepcionarte. Tu serás tan buena en eso, Rach. Como en todo. Y yo no se si…

- Basta.- susurra ella, con tono seguro, poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar. Rachel vuelve a acariciarle las mejillas y Finn cierra los ojos, cediendo ante el contacto de sus manos. Se inclina hacia él, frenándose sólo cuando sus labios están a milímetros de distancia. Sabe que todo lo que diga estando allí se le grabará a él en la corteza cerebral, y le parece que este es un buen momento para usar ese recurso.- Tu serás un padre magnífico, lo que no significa que no cometerás errores. Todos los padres cometen errores. Están permitidos. Pero tu serás bueno en todo aquello que es importante. Y eso, Finn no se consigue con facilidad.- le explica. Finn sonríe, y ella no puede evitar besarlo. Es incómodo y sus piernas se están durmiendo, pero no le importa. Finn es Finn y él… usó un programa de computadoras para crear una imagen de sus posibles hijos. A él no le importa si tienen su nariz. A él no le importa si son judíos. Él sólo quiere tenerlos con ella, y no hay honor más grande que ese.

- Eso es lo que veo cuando tu y yo nos besamos.- le murmura él, cuando ambos se acomodan mejor en la cama y ella le besa la línea de su mandíbula. Rachel sonríe entonces, separándose para mirarlo un poco.- Te veo a ti y a mi y a todo lo que… lo que podemos ser. Eso es mejor que un par de fuegos artificiales.- finaliza. Están tan cerca que las palabras rebotan contra los labios de Rachel, gravándose en su corteza cerebral, y ella suelta una carcajada sólo porque es extremadamente feliz, y porque Finn conoce ese truco, y porque sus enormes manos le están acariciando el estómago por debajo de su vestido y simplemente no puede evitarlo. No quiere, de hecho. Ambos sienten, mientras hacen el amor, que tal vez… tal vez están practicando. Tal vez esto es como prepararse para los próximos nacionales, sólo que mejor. Tal vez un día, entre premios Tonys y… lo que sea que Finn vaya a hacer con su vida, ellos puedan ser una familia. Tener uno de esos. O dos. O varios (de seguro varios, porque ambos saben lo horrible que puede ser encontrarle solo en el mundo, ser un hijo único). Rachel tiembla porque piensa que un día, tal vez, ella y Finn estarán unidos para siempre a través de otro ser humano. Por ahora, sin embargo, se conforma con hacer una nota mental para regalarle a Finn un pececito o un hámster. Después de todo, la práctica hace a la eficiencia. Como en el baile, como en el canto, y como en los besos. Cosas que, de principio a fin, aprenden juntos.


	30. Celos

**XXX**

**Celos.**

Está tan cansado que tiene que concentrar todas sus fuerzas en no quedarse dormido al volante. En serio, pareciera que la Coach Beiste quiere matarlos o algo por el estilo. La menos a él, a Puck y a Mike. Los está haciendo entrenar casi el doble que al resto, sólo porque son los únicos tres jugadores de último año y (según ella) mejorar en el Football les dará más chances de conseguir buenas becas universitarias. A Finn no le molesta, pero a ese paso cree que no le hará falta la beca porque no llegará vivo al final del año. Estaciona la vieja camioneta en el frente de la casa de Rachel, y camina pesadamente hasta la puerta trasera, de la cocina. El estómago comienza a rugirle en cuanto siente el inconfundible olor a comida que sale de las ventanas.

- Llegué.- grita, sin mucho ánimo, tirando sus cosas en el suelo y tumbándose en la mesa de la cocina. Sin embargo, no es Rachel la que lo recibe.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunta Kurt, dándole un vaso de limonada fría y un par de galletas. Finn se frunce de hombros, intentando ocultar su desilusión. Él realmente quiere a Kurt, en serio. Es… es lo más cercano que tiene a un hermano. Y le encanta que él y Rachel sean mejores amigos porque, francamente, son demasiado similares como para no serlo, por lo que sólo pueden amarse u odiarse. Y Finn, claro está, prefiere que su novia y su hermano se lleven bien. Decir que se llevan bien, sin embargo, es una subestimación: Rachel y Kurt se aman. Más aún desde que él al eligió como protagonista del musical que estrenarán en un par de semanas. Cada momento que ella no está con Finn y Kurt no está con Blaine lo pasan juntos, y él… él está comenzando a sentirse invadido. Celoso.

- Hola cariño.- le dice ella, con entusiasmo, entrando en la habitación con su vestido floreado y aquella sonrisa brillante que sólo usa para él (sí, todavía tiene cierto trato exclusivo).- ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?- le pregunta, dándole un beso y poniéndose detrás de él en la silla, comenzando a masajearle los hombros. Él se relaja al instante, ignorando el gesto de asco que su hermano hace antes de salir de la habitación.

- Como siempre. La Coach Beiste quiere matarnos, aparentemente.- le responde, cerrando los ojos y tumbando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el pecho de ella. Rachel le besa la frente, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz y los labios, acariciándolo con la punta de sus suaves cabellos.

- ¿Porqué no te recuestas un rato mientras Kurt y yo preparamos la cena? Blaine vendrá en una hora.- propone ella.

- ¿Hoy?

- Si, hoy tonto. ¿Cuándo más va a ser?

- Pero… es martes.

- ¿…y?

- Nada.- responde él, de mala gana, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al cuarto de ella.- Avísame cuando tenga que bajar.- le dice antes de salir de la habitación, dejándola con las manos en el respaldo de la silla y la odiosa sensación de haber dicho algo que no debía.

-oo-

- ¿Finn? ¿Puedo pasar?- inquiere ella, dándole un golpecito a la puerta.

- Es tu cuarto.- contesta él, con la voz amortiguada por las almohadas. Oye el ruido sordo de los pasos de Rachel contra la alfombra y el colchón se hunde (casi imperceptiblemente). La siente entonces recostarse en su espalda, entrelazando sus piernas y abrazándolo a cada lado de la cintura. Debería molestarle, puesto que no hay un solo hueso de su cuerpo que no le duela, y, sin embargo, aquél simple contacto surte el efecto contrario. Es como si sentir el leve peso de Rachel contra su cuerpo le aliviara cada uno de sus músculos.

- ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?- le pregunta con un susurro, sus labios rozándose contra la nuca de Finn. Él tiembla un poco, conteniendo la urgencia de voltearse en la cama y besarla, y pretende estar dormido para no tener que contestar.- Finn… - dice ella, comenzando a besarle la nuca y deslizando sus pequeñas manos entre su estómago y el colchón.

- Te extraño.- suelta él. Era obvio que, tarde o temprano, iba a terminar cediendo. Ella es Rachel. Es su debilidad.

- ¿Cómo que me extrañas, si estoy aquí?- responde ella, risueña, acariciándole la nuca con la nariz de manera juguetona, y a Finn le molesta un poco que ella no se esté tomando esto en serio.

- Tu estás aquí pero… no estás conmigo.- se explica él, sin voltearse aún, conciente de que (de mirarla a los ojos) no podría continuar con la explicación.- Ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, Rach. Con mis entrenamientos y tus prácticas y… siempre hay _gente_. Casi nunca estamos solos…

- Finn Hudson… ¿estás diciéndome que estás celoso de tu propio hermano?- inquiere ella, entre incrédula y divertida, como si aquello le pareciera imposible. Sin embargo, en cuanto Finn no contesta ella suspira, moviéndose de su espalda para sentarse a su lado en la cama.- Finn… estamos hablando de Kurt. ¿Debo recordarte eso? Él es… es mi amigo, es tu hermano.

- Lo se y, créeme, no me agrada sentirme así. Me encanta que tu y Kurt sean amigos y que… pasen tiempo juntos y que tengan su obra pero… no se, es como si siempre estuviera robándome mi tiempo contigo…

- Finn…

- ¡No, Rach… tu no entiendes!- dice él, exasperado, girándose por fin en la cama para mirarla a los ojos.- Él… él va a tenerte _después_. Él va a irse contigo y va a verte todos los días y… serás lo primero que verá en la mañana o lo último que verá antes de irse a dormir. Él te tendrá entonces. Y yo… no lo sé. Lo único que se, la única certeza que tengo, es este verano. Y se está terminando… demasiado rápido.- finaliza, sin poder sostenerle la mirada. Se siente avergonzado. No debería hablarle así, no debería descargar sus frustraciones con ella. No es justo. Quiere decir algo más, pero no sabe del todo qué, así que opta por el silencio. Rachel se desliza en la cama para recostarse a su lado, tomándolo de las mejillas.

- Escúchame.- le dice, y Finn a perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en las que han estado en esa situación (por distintos motivos, pero siempre con el mismo desenlace).- Kurt… es mi amigo. Yo lo aprecio muchísimo. Pero tu, Finn… tu eres mi mejor amigo. Mi otra mitad. Yo te amo. ¿Entiendes?- le murmura. Él asiente, sintiéndose culpable por haberla puesto una vez más en esa situación.

- Yo también te amo. Y si quieres cenar con Blaine y Kurt todos los días… lo haremos.- responde él, abrazándola de la cintura. Ella sonríe.

- Hoy no. Hoy los envié de regreso a tu casa.- contesta ella, con un dejo juguetón en la voz, trazando círculos en el pecho de Finn.

- ¿Y eso porqué?- pregunta él, sonriendo por primera vez en el día.

- Porque es martes. Y los martes tu y yo comemos helado de chocolate, miramos alguna película en blanco y negro y nos acurrucamos en el sillón. Y aprovechamos que es el día en que mis padres no vuelven hasta tarde para… _jugar_ un poco.- responde ella, acercándose más a él y abrazándolo fuertemente. Es martes, se repite Finn. Y, aún cuando los martes él entrena el doble que el resto de los días de la semana, siempre será su día favorito.

-oo-

La obra se estrena en un caluroso viernes. La sala está llena, pero eso no es mucho decir porque en realidad es muy pequeña. Finn se sienta entre los padres de Rachel y sus propios padres, sosteniendo con cuidado el ramo de flores que le compró de camino. No entiende mucho, a decir verdad. Al parecer es la biografía de la hermana de alguien que termina casándose con el hermano de alguien y… bueno, Finn se pierde un poco. Hace mucho calor y se ha puesto la camisa celeste que a Rachel el gusta pero que no es muy amigable en días como ese. Mercedes y Tina también trabajan, al igual que Blaine y un par de los Warblers. Rachel y Blaine se besan en la última escena, y Finn sonríe cuando éste lo mira de reojos casi de forma culpable. Rachel ya le ha hablado sobre eso un millón de veces, de cómo él tendrá que acostumbrarse a diferenciar entre la Rachel actriz que deberá besar a un montón de tipos en escena (y tal vez a algunas mujeres. Finn cruza los dedos), y la Rachel que es suya y de nadie más. A él no le importa mucho, en verdad. La obra es larga, y Burt se queda dormido, y Finn realmente cree que se va a morir del calor. Pero ella… ella es fantástica. Aún cuando el escenario es minúsculo y el pianista se equivoca un par de veces. Y en cuanto el telón baja y la multitud aplaude, Finn sabe que valió la pena haberla perdido por un par de semanas. Algún día, piensa, podrá contarles a sus hijos la increíble historia de aquel viernes de verano en el que su madre brillo en ese pobre escenario como si se tratara del mismísimo Radio City Music Hall.


	31. Pídemelo

**XXXI**

**Pídemelo.**

- Debo decirlo, Finn, estoy muy orgullosa del empeño que estás poniendo.- le dice la Srita. Pillsbury desde la cocina, mientras él se sienta en el pequeño living del apartamento del Sr. Schuester. Finn no le hace muchas preguntas sobre su vida privada, porque le parece que eso sería irrespetuoso, pero no puede evitar alegrarse al darse cuenta de que (al parecer) están viviendo juntos. Emma vuelve al living cargando una bandeja con dos vasos de limonada y un plato de galletas.- Has sido el primero que me ha consultado por las solicitudes universitarias.- le comenta, colocando los vasos meticulosamente sobre los posa vasos.

- Sí… en realidad, se que Rachel y Kurt ya han comenzado a buscar por su parte. Pero yo no quería… no quiero pedirles a ellos ayuda.- confiesa él, moviéndose incómodo en su asiento.

- No quieres que ella sepa a que Universidades estás enviando solicitudes para que no se entere tampoco de los posibles rechazos, ¿no?- le pregunta Emma, con una media sonrisa. Finn no contesta, pero se debe sólo a que está sorprendido de que la Srita Pillsbury sepa exactamente a que se está refiriendo él. Ella le da una palmadita en la mano.- Voy a repetirlo, Finn… estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Haz madurado muchísimo en este último tiempo.- le dice, con total sinceridad.

- Lo sé. Hace un par de años yo no habría ni imaginado que intentaría entrar en la universidad.

- Y tienes serias chances de entrar, a mi criterio. Deberás mejorar tus notas, pero tu participación en el Club Glee y el equipo de Football te dan más opciones que a la mayoría de los chicos del McKingley.- le explica ella, buscando entre los papeles que ha dejado sobre la mesa. Le da a Finn un sobre con su nombre, y él lo abre.- Te busqué un par de Universidades aquí en Ohio, otras en Nueva York, y otras a mitad de camino. Verás que las organicé por colores de acuerdo a las posibilidades de entrar. La mayoría tiene unos buenos programas de Música, por lo que podrías hacer una tecnicatura o un profesorado, pero también busqué algunas con programas de Deporte, porque dijiste que querías intentar hace el curso de entrenador.- le dice, mostrándole los diferentes divisorios que puso en cada planilla.

- ¿Cuáles… cuáles son las que quedan en Nueva York?- inquiere él dándole un vistazo rápido al fajo de papeles. La Srita. Pillsbury frunce un poco los labios.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir a Nueva York?- le pregunta ella, seriamente, tomando un sorbo de su propia limonada.

- Porque allí estará Rachel.- responde él, mecánicamente. Ella suspira.

- Finn, si de por sí es muy difícil construir un futuro sobre uno mismo… ¿no te parece un poco arriesgado intentar construirlo sobre otra persona?- murmura, mirándolo a los ojos con sus redondos y brillosos ojos marrones. Finn sabe cómo trabaja la Srita Pillsbury. Ella no necesita que uno le conteste las preguntas, si no que se las conteste a sí mismo. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces él encuentra muy útil compartir sus ideas con ella.

- ¿No es… no es el punto de crecer comenzar a tomar nuestras propias decisiones, arriesgarnos por lo que queremos?- le dice él, como si se tratara de lo más simple del mundo.- Rachel y yo… somos distintos al resto. Yo se que todos creen que somos solo una más de las tantas parejas que no pasan de la secundaria o que no vuelven a verse después de la graduación… pero nosotros no somos eso. Yo no… no quiero hacerlo sin ella. Y ella no quiere triunfar sin mi. Podemos hacerlo por separado, pero juntos… juntos es mejor. Es más valioso.- finaliza, metiéndose una galleta entera en la boca (están bastante buenas. No son las de Rachel, pero igual son ricas). Emma lo mira por un segundo, como contemplando la situación, y finalmente sonríe.

- Pues entonces, tal vez debamos buscar más universidades cerca de Nueva York.- le dice, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación para volver segundos después con una caja enorme, llena de panfletos. Ella comienza a clasificarlos de acuerdo a la distancia de las posibles universidades a las que Rachel va a ir, y Finn siente ganas de abrazarla. Eso sería inapropiado, ¿no? Aunque… ha abrazado a la Coach Beiste y al Sr. Schue y a ellos pareciera no importarles.

- Te enviaré un e-mail más tarde con las asignaturas que debes cursar este año, ¿está bien?- le dice ella, acompañándolo a la puerta. Finn asiente, y entonces la abraza con fuerza.

- Gracias por todo, Srita P.- le murmura, separándose al instante. Ella le palmea el hombro con cariño.

- De nada, Finn. Vete a casa.- contesta, mientras él camina hasta el auto.

- ¿Srita P?

- ¿Si, Finn?

- Me alegro de que usted y el Sr. Schue puedan… quiero decir… me alegro por usted y el Sr. Schue.- finaliza, nervioso.

- Tu lo dijiste, Finn. Juntos es mejor.- responde ella, con una sonrisa, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-oo-

- Pídeme que vaya contigo.- le dice a Rachel más tarde esa noche, mientras ambos comen helados en la pequeña terraza de los Berry. Ella sonríe, divertida.

- ¿Adónde?- le pregunta, limpiándose el helado de frutilla que se le escurrió entre los dedos.

- A Nueva York. Pídeme que vaya contigo.- explica Finn girándose en la manta para verla a los ojos.

- ¿Ahora mismo? Es un poco tarde para viajar, Finn…

- Rach, hablo en serio.- dice él, enojado (no en realidad. No puede enojarse con ella.). Rachel lo mira directamente a los ojos, y su rostro se enternece.

- Finn… ¿me harías el enorme honor de venir conmigo a Nueva York?- murmura, acariciándole una mejilla y reposando su mano en su cuello. Él asiente.

- El honor sería mío.- responde él, abrazándola por los hombros y recostándola en su pecho.

- ¿Sabes? Se supone que tu eres el que debe proponer ese tipo de cosas.- agrega ella, con una risita, entrelazando sus dedos y jugando con los nudillos de Finn. Ahora es él el que sonríe.

- Hazte cargo de algo. Yo ya tendré que preocuparme de pedirte matrimonio en un par de años.- le dice, intentando ocultar el tono serio de su voz detrás de un bostezo. Ella no contesta. No al menos con palabras. Pero lo besa tan fuerte que, por un momento, a Finn le cuesta reconocer adonde termina su cuerpo y empieza el de ella.


	32. La historia de Cary Grant

**XXXII**

**La Historia de Cary Grant.**

- ¡Hola Carole!- saluda Rachel con entusiasmo, en cuanto el rostro familiar le abre la puerta.

- ¡Hola querida! ¿Buscas a Finn o a Kurt?- responde Carole, con el mismo entusiasmo en su rostro.

- En realidad… venía a verte a ti.- confiesa ella, sonrojándose un poco. La mujer arquea las cejas, sorprendida, pero sonríe al instante.

- ¿A mi? Bueno, pasa… tomaremos un té.- ofrece, dejándola entrar en su casa.

- Me encantaría.

- ¿Vienes a hablar de algo en particular o…?- le pregunta, cuando ambas llegan a la cocina.

- Sí, yo… quería pedirte la receta del pie de manzanas que a Finn le gusta tanto.- explica Rachel, sentándose en la isla de la cocina.

- ¡Ah, es una vieja receta familiar!- dice Carole, mientras pone la tetera en el fuego y prepara un plato de galletas. Rachel baja la mirada.

- Oh… claro. Entenderé si no quieres dármela.- murmura ella, intentando ocultar su decepción.

- Cariño, ¿estás bromeando? Claro que te la daré, sólo espera aquí.- responde Carole, con una sonrisa, tomando un pequeño libro que reposa sobre la heladera.

- Creí que era para la familia…- dice Rachel, un poco más animada.

- Tu eres familia, Rach.- contesta Carole, con un tono dulce, sentándose a su lado y buscando la receta en el pequeño cuaderno. - Gracias.- susurra ella, tomándole la mano por un segundo. Carole se la aprieta con fuerza antes de volver a su tarea.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- … Si. Creo que si. Yo sólo… no lo sé, sólo quería pasar un momento contigo.

- Pues me parece perfecto. ¿Podrías terminar de preparar el té mientras termino con esto?

- Seguro.

- ¿Sabes? Yo conocí al padre de Finn cuando tenía tu edad.- le dice, mientras se coloca los anteojos y copia la receta en una nueva hoja.

- ¿Si?

- Si, teníamos 16. Él era muy parecido a Finn. Tenía la misma separación entre sus dientes y los hoyuelos y… esa sonrisa hacia un costado…- murmura, sonrojándose un poco, como si de pronto tuviera dieciséis años de nuevo. Rachel sonríe.

- Sí, se a lo que te refieres.- le contesta, entre risitas. Carole la mira por un segundo, como midiendo sus próximas palabras.

- Él y yo… éramos lo que todos esperaban de nosotros. Él era uno de los chicos populares y yo era una de las chicas populares y simplemente… encajábamos. Hacíamos un esfuerzo por encajar. No había muchas más opciones.- le explica, mientras Rachel sirve las dos tazas de té y escucha con atención.- Ahora me doy cuenta de que esa no era… no era una buena razón para estar juntos. Pero no por eso lo quería menos. Yo creo que los dos éramos felices porque esperábamos poco, porque nos conformábamos. El uno con el otro y con la vida que teníamos. Claro que, en ese plan, nunca estuvo la opción de que uno de los dos muriera dejando al otro con un hijo pequeño y en la nada, ¿no?- dice, con cierto tono de diversión fingida en la voz, como si intentara ocultar la tristeza que se ha ido acumulando de a poco. Rachel también siente un nudo en la garganta, e intenta aplacarlo un poco tomando un sorbo de té.- Lo que quiero decir,- continúa Carole.- es que estoy muy orgullosa de Finn. Estoy orgullosa de que él tenga metas, que no se conforme, que se arriesgue… que no sea como fuimos su padre y yo. Y tú tienes bastante que ver con eso.- finaliza, tomando de su propia taza.

- Yo creo que hiciste un trabajo increíble. Criando a un hijo tu sola… a un hijo maravilloso…

- Bueno, no somos muy objetivas, ¿no?

- ¡No, no lo somos, es verdad! Pero… entiendes el punto, de todas formas.

- Y tu entiendes el mío.- dice la mujer, mirándola dulcemente. Rachel asiente, volviendo a mirar a su tasa.- No digo que no voy a extrañarlos cuando se vayan… pero es lo mejor. Tarde o temprano tendrán que irse, ¿no? Quizás pueda conseguirme un perro…- dice, más para sí misma que para Rachel. Hablan bastante el resto de la tarde. Del psicólogo que estuvo en el programa de Oprah y de las asignaturas que Rachel va a tomar ese año, de cómo las películas viejas son mucho mejores que las de ahora y de que nunca, nunca habrá alguien tan hermoso como Cary Grant. Para cuando Finn regresa de la práctica, las encuentra preparando pizzas caseras y riéndose de las viejas historias del colegio de Carole. Ellas comienzan a tomar el té solas una vez por semana, y (para sorpresa de ambas) casi no hablan de Finn. Sí, hablan de él, de la mejor forma de deshacerse de su Xbox o de lograr que se corte el cabello, pero no es sólo eso. Rachel tiene la impresión de que están realizando como un ritual de pasaje. Como si Carole le estuviera diciendo que ella deberá encargarse de Finn los próximos años como ella misma se encargó hasta ahora. Ambas entienden, después de un tiempo, que Carole no está perdiendo a su hijo… si no que está ganando a una nueva.

(Unas semanas después, cuando Carole cumple años, los chicos le regalan un cachorrito de lo más tierno. Tiene los ojos marrones y brillantes y ama que lo acaricien detrás de las orejas. Lo dejan en la puerta de su habitación, en una canasta con un pequeño almohadón a cuadros, y alguien le ata al cuello una cinta azul con un par de estrellas doradas. Carole no tiene ni que preguntar de quien fue la idea. Lo nombra Cary Grant aun cuando Burt odia ese nombre.)


	33. Las cosas que no se dicen

**XXXIII**

**Las cosas que no se dicen…**

- ¿Rachel sigue de vacaciones?- le pregunta Burt, mientras se sienta en su sillón, dejando a su lado la pequeña heladerita con las cervezas y tomando el control remoto.

- Si. Vuelven mañana.- responde Finn, en tono aburrido. Están solos esa noche. Carole y Kurt han ido a ver una película romántica que Finn sólo vería si Rachel lo obligara (y por obligar se refiere a que después se lo pagaría con una buena sesión de besos o, incluso, algo de sexo).

- ¿La respetas, no?- le pregunta, en tono severo, y Finn se queda congelado en su sillón. ¿Cómo sabe Burt que él está pensando en _eso_ en ese preciso momento? Burt sonríe, y Finn piensa que tal vez el pánico se le ha dibujado en el rostro.- Mira… no quiero sermonearte ni nada por el estilo. Conociendo a Rachel (y a tu madre) de seguro ya te habrán sermoneado bastante sobre este tema.- le dice, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a mirar al televisor.- Y además se que no dejarás de hacerlo sólo porque yo te lo diga (después de todo, no soy nadie para darte órdenes), pero a lo que me refiero es a que… debes ser cuidadoso. Sobre todo porque tienen muchas chances de tener una buena vida, Finn, y no quisiera que te golpearas la cabeza contra la pared. Ni tu ni Rachel se merecerían eso.- le dice, con sinceridad. Finn lo medita por un segundo antes de responderle. Burt realmente no lo está sermoneando. Sólo le está dando un concejo.

- Tu… tu si eres importante para mi. Si me importa lo que tu me dices.- responde él, con el mismo tono sincero.- Tu eres mi padre. O al menos intentas hacerlo, y eso es lo que cuenta. Yo siento… siento que eres lo más cercano a un padre que he tenido y que tendré.- le confiesa, sonrojándose un poco. Burt no contesta, y a Finn no le importa. Él sabe que Burt lo quiere, lo estima. Lo ha escuchado hablando con su madre un par de veces. Pero él nunca le ha dicho nada, no al menos respecto a esto.

- Tómatela antes de que vuelva tu madre, ¿está bien? Y dile a Rachel y a sus padres que el domingo haremos una barbacoa.- le dice al rato, dándole una pequeña botella de cerveza. Finn sonríe.

- Está bien.

- ¿Cómo van con el Football? ¿Qué tal ese brazo?

- Bastante bien. Hoy rompimos otro record en la práctica.

- ¿Cuándo es el próximo partido?

- En dos semanas.

- Ahí estaremos, entonces.

- Ahí estarás.


	34. El último Verano

XXXIV

El último Verano.

- ¡Atención, atención!- dice Kurt, golpeando su vaso con un tenedor. La poblada mesa (que tuvieron que ubicar en el patio trasero) hace silencio, y él se aclara al garganta.- Bueno, bienvenidos a la primera Barbacoa Anual del Clan Hummel-Hudson. Nos alegra mucho que nos acompañen en esta velada en la que despedimos al verano. A mis amigos, a los jóvenes, mucha suerte en este año que comenzaremos. Y a mis amigos no tan jóvenes… mucha suerte para cuando nos vayamos, porque su vida será miserable. ¡A comer!- finaliza, recibiendo una carcajada de aprobación. Rachel se acomoda más en el pequeño banco en el que le tocó sentarse, entre Finn y sus padres, y comienza a comer los vegetales que ella y Kurt prepararon. No quiere pensar demasiado en el final del verano. Ha sido demasiado fantástico como para dejarlo ir. Pero, tal vez, eso es lo que lo hace fantástico: que es único, que no volverá a repetirse. Han reunido a toda su familia y a sus amigos, y hasta convencen a Emma, al Sr Schue y a la Coach Beiste de unirse a la fiesta, y la velada se pasa entre risas y manos pasándose comida y… y la increíble sensación de que uno está en paz, acompañado de los que realmente cuentan.

- No puedo creer que el verano haya terminado.- dice Finn, apenado, mientras se aferra más a ella, que se recuesta sobre su pecho en la pequeña reposera en la que están sentados. Sólo han quedado los chicos, como en tantas noches de aquel verano, sentados con ellos alrededor del fuego improvisado que Finn y Puck armaron.

- Sam va a mudarse.- murmura Mercedes, secándose las lágrimas, y Kurt la abraza con fuerza, mientras su otra mano sostiene una de las de Blaine.

- Es una pena que no hayamos podido hacer nada por él.- se lamenta Rachel, entristecida por su amiga y por Sam. Vuelven a quedarse en silencio, mirando al fuego, y ella sabe que todos deben de sentirse tan mal como ella. Kurt se pone de pie y corre hasta el pequeño jardín que él, Rachel y Finn armaron a principio del verano. Vuelve al rato con las manos cargadas de flores y les reparte una a cada uno.

- Ok… cada uno va a pensar en algo que desean cambiar en este próximo año y va a prometer intentarlo. ¿Está bien? Yo iré primero.- les dice, acercándose al fuego.- Prometo trabajar más para mejorar mi juicio, y para ayudar a todos los chicos del colegio que sufran por ser acosados.- dice, tirando la flor al fuego y volviéndose a sentar.

- Yo prometo ser menos egoísta y compartir más el escenario. Y no mandar a nadie a una casa de crack.- dice Rachel, tirando su flor al fuego.

- Yo prometo ser un poco más calmada, no enojarme por todo.- dice Mercedes.

- Yo prometo tratar mejor a las mujeres.- dice Artie.

- Eso… y no robar tanto.- dice Puck.

- No preocuparme tanto por cosas sin importancia.- dice Quinn.

- Ganar un poco más de confianza en mi mismo.- dice Mike.

- No hacerle a otros lo que no me gustaría que me hagan.- dice Tina.

- No enojarme tanto con Lord Tubbington.- dice Brittany.

- Esforzarme más en clase.- dice Finn.

- No temerle a hacer nuevos amigos.- dice Blaine. Todos miran a Santana, puesto que es la única que no ha hecho aún ninguna promesa. Ella se acerca lentamente hasta el fuego.

- Prometo… prometo tolerar más a los otros, no juzgarlos, no lastimarlos, aceptarlos. Pero, por sobretodo… aceptarme a mi misma.- dice, casi en un susurro, tirando la flor al fuego. Nadie habla, y ella se cruza de brazos mientras un par de lágrimas le corren por las mejillas. Vuelve a sentarse al lado de Brittany, quien la abraza fuertemente por los hombros. Blaine toma la guitarra y él y Puck comienzan a cantar una vieja canción de Abba.

- "_I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all. Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain. __Our last summer, Memories that remain_."

- ¿Finn?- le murmura ella, acomodándose más en la reposera.

- ¿Hmm?- responde él, en el mismo tono, sin abrir los ojos y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

- Gracias.- le dice Rachel, abrazándose a sus brazos con más fuerza. Sólo entonces él abre los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?- inquiere, con una sonrisa.

- Por darme el mejor verano de mi vida.- le explica, antes de besarlo por millonésima vez en ese verano. Tal vez las cosas se podrán difíciles. Seguramente así será. Tal vez, por mucho que lo intenten, las cosas no saldrán como lo planeado. Pero Rachel piensa entonces que esas son todas suposiciones. Planes a futuro. Que aquél verano maravilloso es mucho más palpable, más concreto que sus planes, y ese verano le ha enseñado que ama a Finn como a nada en el mundo, que él la ama con la misma pasión, y que están dispuestos a luchar por eso. Puede que ese sea el último verano de su vida escolar y eso… eso duele. Pero Rachel sabe, con total seguridad, que ese no es el último verano de Finn y Rachel.

**Bueno, con esto llegamos al final de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy considerando hacer uno parecido durante la temporada, después de cada capítulo o algo así. Así que nos vemos pronto. Gracias!**


End file.
